Fire & Ice
by Faye Leingod
Summary: AU. As the Ice Queen Tohru has no emotions. But that's going to change when she's forced to spend time with our favorite cat! Not to mention the fact that the rat wants her also! *UNDER REVISION. Check profile for details*
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm a first time author so go easy on my story okay? I'd like to give special thanks to

Desert-tiger for helping me out! Anyways...on with the story! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing...except for the plot!

"Blah blah"-Talking _'blah blah'_-thoughts **blah-**heh heh...that's a surprise!

* * *

Tohru blew her long bangs out of her eyes. Adjusting her black uniform skirt, she glared coldly at the guys who looked her way. 

"Why the hell does the skirt have to be so damn short?" She muttered darkly.

"I feel sorry for ya, Tohru! You have to wear a skirt and a mini at that!"

She glared at her friend Momiji. "Whatever. Wearing this uniform makes me feel like a freakin' sailor. I mean look at this top! I still don't know why they're making us wear uniforms!" She stated exasperated.

"You know why, it was because sluts like Arisa walked around campus practically naked. Anyway look on the bright side, at least it's black! And you get to wear your boots, too"

He looked down at his own uniform in disgust. "While my uniform consists of a black long sleeved shirt, with a collar, and black pants. How boring is that?"

She smirked. "So your saying you rather wear the girl's uniform?"

He looked at her dryly. "No thanks, I'm straight."

Stepping inside the school building, Momiji laughed. "So Icy, how do you feel about starting another year in hell?"

She gave him a blank look. "Did you know Kagura's going out with a Sohma?" She asked pointing to Yuki and Kagura making out in front of his locker.

"Well that explains why she wasn't around all summer." He stated coldly. "Whatever. Let's just get to class to see the others." she stated in differently.

Sighing he nodded, walking in the direction of their first classroom 102.

"Good morning class. My name is Shigure Sohma, I will be your creative writing teacher."

There was a knock on the door. "If you all don't mind, I'd like you all to welcome, Hatsuharu Sohma, who just transferred from Daimon High."

Hatsuharu walked in with a blank expression on his face, which could have been interpreted as either a look of stupidity, or of complete and utter boredom, she was going with the latter.

"Mr.Sohma, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Shigure asked the newly arrived student.

Haru looked at his teacher blankly. "No." He stated impassively.

Shrugging, he pointed to the empty seat next to Rin, whose table was in front of Tohru and Momiji's. Since he had already taken attendance, he knew everyone's name.

"Why don't you sit in front of Tohru and Momiji?" He asked

"Sure." Walking lazily, he made his way to the back of the room, oblivious to all the stares he was getting.

"Yo." Rin smiled.

"Hello! My name's Rin! You don't have to tell me I already know yours!"

Haru looked at her blankly. "That's...nice."

Shigure cleared his throat. "Alright class, I want you all to write about school and life in particular. Your paper will be do at the end of the period. I want you all to do your best and be honest, okay?"

Saki raised her hand. "Yes Miss Hanajima?"

"If we don't want to write about school, can we write about something else?" She asked him hopefully. Sighing he nodded.

"Fine."

Tohru took out her iPod. "Momiji when there's five minutes left, tell me so I could write my paper, okay?"

Nodding, he started doing his own work. After twenty minutes of listening to System of a Down, Momiji poked her. Turning her head, she raised one of her eyebrows.

"It's time." He stated simply. Taking out a sheet of paper, she started writing. She finished just as the bell rang. Getting up they deposited their papers on is desk. Walking out she turned to her cousin.

"Let's wait for the others, since we didn't get to talk to them before class." She stated looking at him pointedly.

"Oh so it's my fault?" He asked clearly irritated.

"Relax. Here they come." Rin and Saki followed by Kisa came out of the classroom smiling at the two of them.

"So Icy, Momiji, how have you guys been?" Kisa asked quietly as they made their way, to their lockers.

"Fine." Tohru stated impassively. "Hey guys we need to get to class! Who do we have next?"

Tohru turned to Momiji. "Does everyone have room 107?"

They all nodded and smirked. "Good. Let's get to class."

**Don't you ever wonder why the Hell the world is so damn stupid? Well if you don't, I do. I think school is just a waste of time. It's pointless and stupid. It was only ever invented so YOU teachers could fill our heads with crap. You told us to be honest Sensei, and I am. You may find me a bit...cold, but that's how I am. That's why I'm the Ice Queen. One more thing, if you're going to be like all my previous teachers who 'tried' to help me, don't. I don't need anyone's help. Got that?**

After reading Tohru's paper, Shigure sighed.'_Where's the little, sweet innocent flower that Kyoko told us about?' _

He thought back to when he and Hatori had met the girl ten years ago. _'She was so sweet and caring then, what could have happened?' _

He was interrupted from his thought as the principle walked in, a familiar looking teen trailing behind.

"Class I'd like to introduce you all to the new transfer student, Kyo Sohma. Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?"

Kyo looked up from under his long orange bangs and smirked. "The only reason I'm in this hellhole is 'cause I burned the last one I was in. If you're all lucky, I might just burn this one too."

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter one...now all we need is for Kyo and Tohru to meet! 

Please I beg of all of you Review!I _need _to know that you all atleast stand my sory!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya!I'm back and better than ever!I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed!Ok this is

chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy it.Also,people are gonna be a bit OOC so don't worry about it!

Im the next chapter there's gonna be a special appearence from someonefrom Kill me Kiss me!I'm not going to say who,but said person will be playing Tohru's cousin!Enough with the blabbing,on with the story.

"Blah blah"-talking _'blah blah'_-thinking **blah blah-**title of the next section or something like that.you'll know what I mean when you read it (trust me it's hard to miss...)

Disclaimer:I own nothing,ya hear!absolutely nothing,exept for Kazuma Hayate!HE is my OC!

* * *

**Continued from last time:**

"At least...you said something."Shigure stated, refering to Haru in his first period."Take your seat

nexto to Hiro." He said,pointing to the silent boy in the back.Nodding his head,he stuffed his hands

in his pockets,and made his way to the back.Kagura,sitting next to Arisa,dropped her pencil in

front of Kyo."Oh my! seems like I dropped my pencil!"She exclaimed giving him a seductive

smile."Are you sxpecting me to pick that up?"He asked her sneering.Too shocked to speak,she

sat there with her mouth hanging open.

_'Nobody does that to me!'_ Kagura thought glaring at him.Ignoring her completely,he made his

way to his seat and sat down.Giving a nod to Hiro,he turned back to the front of the class

_'Greeaat.Fifteen more minutes.Now I won't get to sleep!Why'd the principle have to talk long about my way of dress anyway?'_

**Having a Boyfriend sometimes pays off...or not.**

Kagura turned to Arisa."Did you see what the new guy did?Uh...the nerve!"Arisa frowned."I'm

sure he didn't mean anything by it,Kagura."She stated airily."Not mean anything!Uo-chan you must

be crazy!I was just trying to flirt with him and he went totally mental!"

Angrily she turned around."Yuki-kun?Did you see whatSohma-san did to me?Wasn't he mean?I

only wanted my pen back." She stated innocently.

"He was rude wasn't he?" He muttered to himself. "Alright Kagura-chan,I'll deal with The guy

later." He replied giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"_You_ deal with _me_?Ooh I'm sooo scared." Kyo stated mockingly as he and Hiro saunteredpast

them just as the bell rang.

**Second period woul be is sooo lame...if there wasn't such a hot teacher!**

_'Fifteen minutes left,just fifteen minutes!Then I can get away from all the girls that are drooling all over Hatori -sensei!'_ Tohru thought wincing indisgust as all the girls didn't even try

to hid thier admiration.Thier Chemistry teacher looked like he either wanted to run or kill himself.

Tohru snickered._'That's for deciding to teach at a highschool!'_

IT wasn't that she didn't like her Sensei, (She ha heard he was a great teacher), it was just that

well...every _girl_liked him.Well exept for her friends and herself.Even the guys couldn't help but

respect him!

_'What am I talking about,I can't help respesting him either!'_

Just then a chemistry book was dropped on her desk,effectively cutting her from her thoughts.

"Honda-san?Would you mind signing for your book?" He asked stoicly.

"Actually I would,but I'll do it anyway."She replied coldly.

She finished writing her name,just as the bell rang. "Later Sensei."

**Falling in love doesn't always happen at first sight.**

Thirdperiod had finally arrived, and Tohru was excited.

_'Band! I wonder if it's the regular gay instrumental band,__or do we get to play our own instruments?'_

She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the figure in front of her until she bumped into it's

back."Hey!Watch where you're going, ya whore!" Kyo stated glaring at her. _'She's pretty cute.'_

He thought while smirking at Tohru as she rubbed her head."Who are YOU calling a whore?" She

stated glaring at him menacingly." Chill shorty, I was only messing with ya. "He stated

grinning. "Shorty?" Throwing herself at him, she was surprised when he side stepped and caught

her around the waist. "Watch it kid,I don't have time to mess around with little girls."

Letting go of her,he turned and walked away.Still fuming she was about to run after him,but

Momiji grabbed her hand."Drop it Tohru." Sighing, she turned around and growled. "Fine. Let's

just get to class."

**The band teacher is a total nutcase**..

"Alright class,in case you all were wondering this is not a regular band class.I repeat,for all the

slow people,this is NOT a regular band class. "Kazuma stated smirking at his class. "The

rules are simple: either you join a group, or you just sit and watch the performing band. This

semester will depend on wether you make a group or not.If you don't,then you owe me

an essay on your favorite...food!"Laughing maniacly, he turned to look at the clock."You've got an

hour and a half to make a group or socialize.When you want to play together or test out

the equipment,it's on the stage,okay?Later!"Grinning he went to his office and closed the

door."Dude,Hayate-sensei sure is weird."Momiji stated shaking his head."Tell me about it. '

Tohru muttered darkly."I just did!"Shaking her head,she turned to Rin. "Hey Rinny?Can you go

around and find someone whocan play the drums?"Nodding her head she got up and left."Why

don't we go on stage and test out the equipment?"Grinning,Momiji got up and followed her on

stage."This is gonna be one fun year!"

**Never bump into your future bandmate.**

Rin sighed.'Why is it so hard finding a drummer?'She had already gone through half the class,and

she still couldn't find a drummer.Spotting Haru sitting all the way in the back with another guy,she

decided to say hi."Hey Haru-kun! Who's your friend?" He looked at Rin blankly."Oh, you mean

Kyo? He's my cousin..Kyo this is my classmate Rin,Rin this is Kyo."Rin grinned at him.Kyo for

his part,just stared."Oh yeah! I almost forgot!Do either of you play the drums?"She stated looking

at them hopefully."Yeah,I do.Why?" Kyo asked looking at her boredly."Because Tohru and

Momiji are making a group and they need a drummer!"She stated exasperated. "Who?" Haru

smirked."The girl you bumped into earlier, Pyro."Kyo looked startled,but then bust out laughing.

"Oh,you mean the cute short girl?I don't think she'll want me in her band dude,she

wants to kill me!" Yuki,who had been passing by stopped in front of them."You better not mess

with her Kyo,she's the Ice Queen.Mess with her,you mess with Hanajima.She's rumored to have

puta kid in the hosoital."

"Who asked you pretty boy?Why don't you mind your own damn buisness?"

Kyostated pissed off."Fine." He stated angrily. "Fine, what?"Rin asked,confused."Fine I'll join her

band.On one condition though,Haru gets to be in it too."Tohru came up

next toRin and glared at Kyo."Why are you talking to this lowlife Rin?"She asked her

irratated."Excuse me,but you look familiar." Yuki stated taking a step in Tohru's direction."You've

seen one airhead,you've seen 'em all."Kyostated sneering."Ugh,why you!"She took a step in his

direction,only to be stopped by Rin."Forget about it Icy,

it's not worth it."Growling,she turned and stalked off."Oh,and

about the band thing,HELL NO!"She called over her shoulder.

**Whoever thought a guy could be so dense?**

"THAT was the ICE QUEEN?"Yuki asked in disbelief.

"Uh yeah,why?"Rin was confused by his outburst."But she's HOT!Last year she was a tomboy,and

this year a girly girl?"Kyo looked atYuki in disgust."Dude,have you got any pride in that little head of

yours?"Yuki glared at him.

"Very funny Kyo,but you won't think so when I make the Ice Queen my next girlfriend!"

Hiro,who had been on his way to get Rin,turned and punchedYuki in the stomach,making him

double over in pain."Don't even think about it,Yuki." Hiro growled."What the hell is your problem

Hiro?"Yuki askedHiro moaning."You." With that said,he motioned for Yuki to leave.

"Move now Yuki or do you want even more pain?"Shaking his head he left running.

_'Like a dog with it's tail between its legs.' _Hiro thought dryly while walking off in the directiion

Tohru had gone.Rin went back to Momiji._'I gotta tell him what happened.He's gonna have _

_totalk to her,Hiro's not good at that.'_

**What could happen?Alot.**

"Well that was interesting."Haru stated blankly."You said it!"Kyo stated with an amused smirk on his face."Hey do you think Yuki was kidding when he said not to mess with

the girl?"Haru asked his cousin."Relax dude!What harm can there be messing around with one

girl?"He askedHaru who was looking at him skeptically."I hope your right.Remember Pyro,we can't

get kicked out of anymore schools."He stated looking at him blankly."Yeah yeah,I know.Sheesh,you

don'thave to worry so much!It's not like I'm gonna have sex with her dude!"An amused smirk came

on Haru's face."I wouldn't put it past you.By the way,why do you have your collar

buttoned?I thought you liked people seeing your tatoo's."He

stated nonchallantly."Hmmm?Oh your right!"Undoing the top two button of his shirt,revealed a flame

like tatoo going all the way around his neck,with a one and a half inch opening at

the base of his collar bone."Whew,finaly!I felt like a dog with that collared shirt!I don't know why the

principle gave me such a hard time with it this morning.All the other guys,exept for the gay pretty boy

of course,don't button thier collars!"He muttered dryly.Momiji,who had been on his way to talk to

them,laughed.Looking up,Hatsuharu smirked."Oh hey there Momiji!I don't believe you've met my cousin Kyo."

The two exchanged greeting then turned to Haru."What?"He mumbled tiredly."The bell's about to

ring.Why don't you two eat lunch with me,and I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew."Momiji

stated cheerfully. "Sure." Getting up,they exited the class,just as the bell rang.

* * *

There I'm done!I hoped you all liked it!please review,I'd really appreciate it!Next chapter we get to seeAyame,and Kureno.Can anyone tell me what Shishou's real name is?If you could I'd really appreciate it!Also can't forget the surprise guest I promised you,now can I? 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya evryone!It's time for you to find out where Tohru went,and who her mystery cousin is!I hope you all enjoy this chapter,I worked really hard on it!I'm sorry for the veeeeeeeeeeeeeery looooooong wait.Blame it on school!And my ambition to become a lawyer!  
Anywayz...Here's the disclaimer:  
**Disclaimer:I own nothing except the plot and Kazuma Hayate!Right?  
**Kazuma:Yep.(Mutters)unfortunately so,who woulda thought someone as stupid as _you_ could come up with something like _this_!  
Faye:(Sweetly)What was that Kazu-kun?  
Kazuma:(Nervously)Nothing,Nothing at all!  
Faye:(Smirking)Thought so!Anyway if you all want to find out which classes are taught by who and who attends them when,I'll put it at the end of the chapter!  
There's one more thing though...Hatsuharu is going to sing a song in chapter 4 or 5 and I'd like you all to vote.The song with the most votes wins!Here are the songs:(They are all by **_Linkin Park_**!If you don't like them I am so sorry but I do!)  
_**-In the end  
-Numb (w/o Jay-z)  
-Somewhere I belong  
-Crawling  
-Breaking the habit**_  
Thank you to all my reviewers!Now on with the story!

* * *

Ga-woon Kim came in the lunchroom lazily looking around for a familiar brunette. 

_'There she is'_

Sauntering over to her,he put a hand over her eyes."Guess who?"He exclaimed in the girliest voice he could muster.

He was surprised when she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Whoa Icy! Chill! It's only me"

She glared at him,then smiled falling into his awaiting arms.

"Ga-woon Kim!Where were you today?"

He stared at her sheepishly."Well you see,I was sleeping and I...didn't get up till an hour ago!"

She glared at her him icily."I had to walk to school by myself!When Auntie said you'd 'be just a minute' I assumed you'd catch up!"

Shaking his head he smirked."That's the thing my mom tried to wake me up but I didn't!So she left to go do the shopping!I'm really sorry Tohru!Ya gotta believe me!"

"Ga-woon!It's the first day of school!And your already giving yourself a bad reputation!"

"Who cares?In my old school I was a thug and I was the leader of the greatest gang in all of Japan!" (A.N:I know it was Korea but bear with me!)

"And because of that you were expelled!Are you proud of yourself now?"She asked wryly.

"Of course!"

Shaking her head she smiled."So have you gotten your schedule yet?"

Taking it out of his pocket he handed it to her."I did.And guess what?We have all the same classes!You'd be surprised what a little money could do!"

"That's awesome!Wait till I tell Momiji and the others!"

"Speaking of which how was your day,so far I mean?"

She looked away angrily.

"What happened this time?"Ga-woon asked his cousin."What do you mean?"She asked coldly,trying in vain to pull her skirt down.

"Well for one,you never use your ice on me.What's up?"He asked concern etching over his handsome features.

Sighing she frowned."Its nothing really but..."He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze."You've always told me everything Tohru,you know you can tell me anything."He stated gently

Nodding she continued,"There's this guy in our third period,I bumped into him on my way to third,and in class he messed with me again.Every time I was gonna beat him up,SOMEONE intervened!"

Hiro who had just come over sneered."Please,you wouldn't of been able to take him!He does martial arts!Shishou taught him!"

She growled."How about I _kick your ass_!Then we'll see if I can take him or not!"

"Whoa Icy watch your tongue!Your friend over there looks like she's gonna pass out!"Ga-woon stated refering to Rin.

Kisa,who had just come with Hanajima looked at them cheerfully."Hey Kisa-chan,Hana-chan,what's shakin'?"Tohru asked tiredly.

"Nothing much,except Kisa's going out with Hiro now."Hanajima stated impassively.Everyone knew that Hana wasn't one for gossiping,so everything she said was true.

"Kisa?You're going out with that bastard?Why?He's got a HUGE stick up his ass!"Tohru stated angrily.

Hiro snarled."Same to you bitch!"

Kisa started crying."Onee-chan,Hiro-kun!Please stop!I don't want you two fighting anymore!"

Hiro and Tohru glared at eachother.Sighing they looked away from eachother and frowned."Fine..."They said simultaeneously through

gritted teeth.Just then Momiji,followed by Kyo and Haru walked up.

"Hey there,Crazy chick!"Kyo stated sitting down next to Tohru."What did you call me?"She muttered darkly giving him a glare.

Laughing slightly he smirked."Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?"Giving him a smirk of her own she got up."Nope"

Turning around she bumped into Yuki losing her balance.Closing her eyes she prepared herself for the fall.Luckily someone grabbed her

around the waist,thus keeping her from falling.Opening her eyes,she saw Kyo had caught her,and he was glaring at Yuki.

"Watch where the hell you're goin' pretty boy!"He stated snarling.

"Why don't you make yourself scarce Kyo.And while you're at it,put Honda-san down."Yuki stated haughtily.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?"Growling Kyo was about to punch him,when the girl in his arms stiffened,reminding him of _who_

was in them.

"Look you guys can finish your biggest jerk contest later!Right now I want you to put me down."Tohru stated threatingly.

Releasing his hold on the girl he smirked."What you don't like a hot guy holding you?"

Growling she turned around and exited the lunchroom."I think I'll follow her,I hope she's not too mad."He muttered to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_'Ugh,the nerve of that guy! Just who the hell does he think he is?'_Tohru thought angrily as she climbed onto the school's roof.Sitting

on the edge of the ledge she let her legs dangle.Leaning forward she let the wind play with her hair.She was so caught up in her thoughts,that she didn't notice that someone was up there with her.Leaning out more,she was surprised when someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her off the ledge.

"What's wrong with you?Just because of one stupid comment you're gonna commit suicide?"She stared at Kyo blankly.

"What do you care?"She asked quietly.

"What?"

"You heard me,I don't stutter."She stated coldly."What are ya talkin' about?Of course I care!"She stared at him in shock.

"Uh...forget what I said,I don't want you to take it the wrong way."He stated smirking as he got up.

"Take it the wrong...hey you stupid perv!"Laughing she swatted at his legs.

He stared at her thoughtfully.She looked at him nervously until she couldn't take it anymore."What are you staring at?"

He smiled,his first smile in a long time."You have a nice laugh Tohru...you should laugh more often."With that he turned around and

walked towards the door."Hey Pyro?Nice tatoo."

Opening the door,he turned around and grinned."Thanks!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ga-woon was heading up the stairs to the roof,when he saw Kyo coming down."You're Pyro...right?"

"How did you..?"

Ga-woon smirked."Momiji told me everything during lunch.Even the confrontation between you and Icy."

Kyo looked at Ga-woon sheepishly."Does evryone know about that?"

"Listen Tohru can sometimes be a bit...overwhelming,but she has a sweet side too."

"And you would know this because?"Kyo asked coldly.

Ga-woon blinked in surprise."Because I'm her cousin dude."

Nodding his head,he motioned for the thug to continue.

"Like I was sayin',we'd really like you and your brother to join our band.What do ya say?"Ga-woon asked the 'fiery' boy hopefully.

"Sure,why not?When do we practice?"Kyo asked grinning."Uh...tommorrow.We'll introduce our band then.Later!"Giving his

new bandmate a pat on the back,he walked towards the roof top in search of his 'Icy' cousin.Opening the door to the roof he saw her

leaning as far as posible,without falling off of course,over the ledge of the rooftop."You really do love heights,don't ya?"He asked her

sarcastically."Funny punk!If I didn't know any better,I'd say you were directing that comment to me."She stated jokingly.

He looked dumbfounded."But I was!"Shaking her head and rolling her eyes,she wondered why she was the one stuck with the stupid

people.They heard a chuckle and turned to find Momiji grinning at them.Glaring at him,both teens turned around to stare at the sky."Aww

guys,I didn't mean to laugh,honest!Don't be mad at me!"He whined knowing full well that his two friends hated being laughed at.

Tohru sighed.She didn't like it when Momiji was sad,and she knew Ga-woon didn't like it either."Alright,alright!We forgive you!"She

stated giving him an exasperated smile.Ga-woon nodded and grinned as he put a hand on her head."Hey Icy?When are ya gonna do your

hair?You said you'd do it when you turned sixteen,but ya didn't-"She put a hand over his mouth,effectively cutting him off.

"I got the iPod instead,remember?Besides I was thinking of doing it this year anyway."

Momiji laughed."Hey Ga-won,how do you like your first day at Kaibara High?"

He glared."Are you kidding me?The principle gave me a half hour lecture,making me miss third period!Then when I was walkin' down

the hall I got hit on by almost every freakin' chick in this damn school!I barely got to lunch!But other than that...I think I'll like it here!"

Tohru and Momiji sweatdropped._'Why is he **my** cousin?'_

"Anyway...Tohru-kun,I was wondering,why do you wan't to do your hair?And what are you going to do to it?"Momiji asked eagerly.

"I want to do my hair 'cause I want change,what I'm going to do with it,well that's a surprise!"

Both boys groaned making her smirk even wider."Let's go before the bell rings,we got three more classes then

we're outta here!"Shaking his head,Ga-woon reached down a hand to help his cousin up.

"You think we'll be able to survive the rest of this day?"

Tohru smirked."The great thug Ga-woon is afraid?"She asked teasingly.

"Of my new rabid fangirls?Hell yeah!"

* * *

Alrighty then.Here goes: 

Tohru,Kyo,Ga-woon,Momiji,Hanajima,Hiro,Kisa,Akito,Arisa,and Kagura are all in the same grade!That doesn't mean that they're all the same age!The guys are seventeen,the girls are sixteen,ok?They share some classes but not all of them!

Now this is Tohru,Ga-woon,Momiji,Hanajima,Kisa's schedule:

1st period-Creative writing/Shigure Sohma  
2nd period-Chemistry/Hatori Sohma  
3rd period-Band/Kazuma Hayate  
Lunch  
4th period-Home ecnomics/Ayame Sohma  
5th period-Algebra 2/Kureno Sohma  
6th period-Martial arts/Kazuma Sohma (Shishou)

1st-Algebra 2/Kureno Sohma  
2nd-Creative writing/Shigure Sohma  
3rd-Band/Kazuma Hayate  
Lunch  
4th-Home ecnomics/Ayame Sohma  
5th-Chemisrty/Hatori Sohma  
6th-Matial arts/Kazuma Sohma (Shishou)

There!That's there schedule!I hope you enjoyed this chapter!Oh!I almost forgot to add something!You have got to read desert-tigers story:Princess of my heart.It is AWESOME!I love it!

Kazuma:Yep it is!She was going on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on-

Kyo:Shut up already damn it!We get it,ok?

Ayame:Kyo-kun that was most disgraceful!Screaming at someone like that!

Shigure:Yes I agree with Ayaa!

Kyo:Who asked you fags anyway?

Faye:Hey!Don't you dare make fun of Shigure-sensei!

Ayame:What about me?

Hatori:What about you?

Yuki:(Snickering)It's what you deserve Ayame!

Faye:Oh so you wanna get hurt too?(Points to Kyo who's beat up on the floor)

Yuki:How did you..?

Faye:Kazu-kun did it for me!He's an expert in the use of Kodachis!Wanna find out how good?

Yuki:Uh..n-no.

Faye:Get 'em Kazu-kun!

Tohru:(Watches as Yuki runs away from Kazuma)Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! i'm baaack! LoL I must've scared thirty different people with that line!Whew anyway...I'm sorry to say but I screwed up last time! I messed up thier schedules that even _I_ didn't get it! So now I'm gonna give it to ya!

Now this is Tohru,Ga-woon,Momiji,Hanajima,Hiro,and Kisa's schedule:

1st period-Creative writing/Shigure Sohma (Hatsuharu has this class with them while Hiro has his first period with Kyo,ok?)  
2nd period-Chemistry/Hatori Sohma  
3rd period-Band/Kazuma Hayate  
Lunch  
4th period-Home ecnomics/Ayame Sohma  
5th period-Algebra 2/Kureno Sohma  
6th period-Martial arts/Kazuma Sohma (Shishou)

This is Kyo,Yuki,Akito,Arisa,Kagura,and Haru's schedule.

1st-Algebra 2/Kureno Sohma  
2nd-Creative writing/Shigure Sohma  
3rd-Band/Kazuma Hayate  
Lunch  
4th-Home ecnomics/Ayame Sohma  
5th-Chemisrty/Hatori Sohma  
6th-Matial arts/Kazuma Sohma (Shishou)

That's there schedules!Oh and I only got one vote for the song that Haru's gonna sing! I decided to postpone it till the next chapter but...I need other people to vote!I wanna know that you care! (LOL Just kidding) I still wan't y'all to vote though! **(THANK YOU desert-tiger for being the only one to vote!)**

Here are the songs again: Votes:  
**_-In the end -0  
-Numb (w/o Jay-z)- 1 (Thanks to desert-tiger!)  
-Somewhere I belong -0  
-Crawling - 0  
-Breaking the habit - 0_**

C'mon people vote!

* * *

Just as they were about to enter thier fourth period,they were surprised to find a familiar looking girly man at the front of the room."What 

the..?"Ga-Woon's mouth dropped open in shock."I told you we should of taken Spanish!"Tohru hissed angrily."How was I supposed to know the Home Ec teacher was gay?"

"Why'd you pick Home Ec in the first place?"Kyo asked coming in."I thought I could get an easy grade since Tohru's's cooking is

awes-yeow!"Ga-woon howeled.She had kicked him in the shin mid sentence,making him hobble in pain."Come in!Come in"

Thier teacher called cheerfully coming towards them.To his surprise,both Kyo andGa-woon hid behind Tohru."What's wrong?Afraid

I'm going to bite you?"He asked his students wryly._'That's not all I'm afraid of...'_Both guys thought simultaneously.Tohru shook her

head."I'm Tohru Honda,the doofus behind me is my cousin Ga-woon Kim.The idiot behind him is the new transfer student Kyo Sohma

better known as-"

"Pyro."Haru stated nonchallantly coming into the classroom followed by the others."Well since everyone's here,why don't I introduce

myself?My names Ayame Sohma,and I'm happy you all decided to take this course!"Ayame declared cheerfully."Hey are you related to

Yuki?"Pyro asked smirking."Why yes!"Without thinking everyone burst out laughing,except

Yuki of course.He was to busy glaring daggers at a guilty looking Ayame."Eh heh heh,why don't you all spend the rest

of the class getting to know eachother?" With that said,he ran into his office locking the door."Well that was interesting."Tohru declared

impassively.Pyro smirked."Who woulda thought that pretty boy could look any more stupider than he did at lunch?"Kagura,who was

sitting on the row next to Pyro's frowned."He's pretty cute...almost like a more mature version of Yuki!"Pyro andGa-woon stared at

her."What are you into gay guys now Kagura?Oops my bad!I forgot that you're datingYuki!"Silver stated frostily getting just as the bell rang.

_'Great,fifth period.Math my least favorite subject.'_Tohru thought angrily.She wasn't paying attention so it was no surprise when

she bumped into someone."We have got to stop meeting like this!"Pyro commented wryly helping her up."You got that right!If this keeps

up,by the end of the day I'll have a bunch of bruises on my damn head!"He smirked."Chill princess!No need to throw a temper tantrum!

C'mon I'll walk ya to class."Without waiting for an answer,he took a stuned Tohru by the hand and led her in the direction of her

class."You and Momiji have all the same classes,right?"She nodded numbly."Great!That makes my job easier."

Opening the door to her class he smiled at her."Alright princess,here's your class.See you in sixth period."He whispered walking away.

Too shocked to answer she walked in and took her seat next to a grinning Ga-woon."Don't you dare open your mouth!"She stated coldly."What?Little old me?"He asked innocently."Nevermind"

"Alright then.My name's Kureno Sohma,and I'll be teaching you all Algebra 2." Tohru turned and frowned at Hiro. "Hey you! You better not do anything to upset Kisa,Got that?"

"I wouldn't dream of it bitch!" He snarled.

"Whoa!Tohru,Hiro!Chill guys before the teacher says-"

"Kim,Honda,Sohma!Outside **now."**

Once outside,the three teens glared at Kureno. "What the hell do you want?" Tohru asked coldy.

"Honda-san,I'd appreciate if you didn't use that tone of voice with _me_.For you see,I'm _not _afraid of _you_." He declared calmly.

"Why you-"

"**Tohru!**" She winced at Ga-woons tone of voice.Frowning she sighed and let her bangs cover her eyes. "Sorry."She whispered it loud enough so only her cousincould hear.

"What were you saying Sohma-san?"Hiro asked politely.

"Nevermind.Get back inside."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Ugh!Why Science,I _hate _science!"Kyo declared angrily.

"Why?"Haru asked questioningly."What?I dunno,I just don't"

Hatori dropped two books on thier desks."Would the two of you sign for your books?We're almost out of time."They signed and gave

him back the paper."Have a bad life."Hatori stated calmly.Kyo stared at Hatori's retreating back."How can he-"

"Say that so calmly..?"Haru finished for him."Hey Kyo!I saw you holding the Ice Queen's hand before fifth period.Are you guys an

item now?I didn't think you were into ugly girls"

Kyoturned to the owner of the voice and glared."What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry.I didn't know I needed your permission."Akito snarled.

Kyo looked ready to spit on him."Shut the hell up damnit!Make another crack at Tohru and you'll really get what you deserve this time!"

Akito smiled,though it didn't reach his eyes."So you heard.Tell me,how does it feel to date a whore?"

"You bastard!"Kyo was about to lunge at Akito,but Haru held him back."Ah that's the bell.See you next class,Pyro"

Akito stated contemptuously,as he walked past them and out the door."Don't listen to him Pyro,he's only doing that to get a rise out of you." Haru declared softly.

"Let's just get to class."Kyo muttered,heading for the locker room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o000o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o (An-I love these things!)**

Taking off his shirt,Kyo heard a collective gasp from everyone around him.Turning his head,he gave them a questioning look._'Are_

_they gay or something?'_ He glared at them."What the hell are you gay bastards lookin' at?" Stepping forward timidly,Momiji came up

and answered."Uh...w-we were w-wondering w-where y-you g-got your...um t-tatoos."

Just then Momiji was smacked on the head by Ga-woon,who had stepped up behind him."Shut up doofus!"Momiji rubbed the back of

his head."Ow!Why'd ya have to go and hit me for?"

Momiji whined.Some of the guys in the locker room snickered.

"What did I tell you about embarrasing me?"Ga-woon stated threatiningly."Sorry,sorry!" Momiji whimpered.

Ga-woon shook his head._'What a creampuff.He better not be a crossdressor like Tae was.'_

Turning to Kyo he smirked."So,where did you get your tatoos?"Kyo gave him a smirk of his own."I made them myself." He stated

sarcastically."Really?"Momiji asked looking ready to worship him."No!" Both Ga-woonand Pyro shouted smacking him,yet again.

Johnny rubbed the front and back of his head howling in pain.Pushing him aside,Ga-woon gave Pyro a grin.

"Seriously,where did you get your tatoos?"Kyo gave him a suspicious look."Why?You want to get one too?" Pulling his shirt over

his head,Ga-woon sighed."No,I already have one see?I was just wondering if we got our tatoos at the same place."

Yuki,who had come in while the two teens were smacking Momiji,stared at Ga-woon's tatoo in contempt.It was placed right on his abs.It was a picture of a sun,with flame-like rays all around the circle,with an intricate cross in the middle of it.

"Blue and black?What kind of person would make the sun blue and the cross black?"Yuki asked in disgust. "I did 'cause Icy dared

me to do it!Got a problem with that?"Ga-woon demanded angrily."Uh...n-no,n-not r-really."Yuki managed to squeal out fearfully.Pyro

smirked."Thought so."

"Who asked you fire boy?"Yuki asked angrily."Hey guys?It's time for class!"Momiji stated hurridly running out of the locker

room."We'll finish this later pretty boy!"Pyro groweled putting on his shirt."You comin' Pyro?"Ga-woon asked walking towards the

exit."Yeah."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00ooo0o0oo0o0o0o (AN-Shishou is soo cool!)**

"Hello class,I'll be your self defense teacher.My name's Kasuma Sohma.Before anyone asks,yes I am related to _all the other Sohma's_.In this class you will learn how to kick alot of butt!Er,I mean you guys will learn how to defend yourselves!" He stated sheepishly.

"Alright I want you all to get a partner,stretch,and then we'll see what you've all got!"Kisa paired up with Hiro,

Rin paired up with Momiji,since Haru paired up with Kyo.A reluctantGa-woon paired up with Hanajima (Even if she scared him) while Akito paired up with Arisa.Kagura was about to askYuki if he wanted to be her partner,but he was already walking towards Tohru.

"Honda-san?Would you like to be my partner?"He asked sweetly._'I would rather eat my own insides.'_she thought frostily,but

instead she answered impassively."Sure,why not?" Pyro who was next to Haru,

glared in Yuki's direction."Jealous Pyro?"Haru asked with an amused smirk on his face."Why would I be?" He muttered to

himself."What'd you say?"Haru asked innocently.

"None of your God damn buissness!" Shishou walked over and glared at the two teens."Quiet down and continue stretching,

then we can start fighting!"He stated laughing evily.Both of them stared at each other worriedly."You think he's-"

"Sane..?"Pyro finished for Ga-woon who was nearby.."He's our guardian.."Haru stated impassively."Really?Gee thanks for reminding

me.For a minute there I was actually starting to worry..." Pyro stated jokingly."Really?I thought you weren't scared of anything!"

"Shut up Hatsuharu!Who asked you anyway?"He demanded glaring playfully at his cousin."Alrighty then!Pyro,Haru.I want the two of you to spar and show the class how it's really done!"

Shishou stated excitedly.Walking to the middle of the gym both boys smirked at eachother as they got in thier fighting stances.

"You're goin' down Haru!"

"Not on you're life,Pyro."They charged at eachother.Haru delivered a roundhouse kick to Kyo's head.He side stepped and aimed

an uppercut at Haru's jaw.Jumping out of the way,the stoic boy punched Kyo in the ribs,hoping to slow him down.The other boy flipped

over Haru and landed on the other side of him,then did a sweeping kick,knocking Haru off his feet.

"That's enough!Alright class you'll all get a chance to fight tommorrow,since we're obviously out of time.Later!"Shishou statedwalking off

toward the boys locker room,the boys trailing behind.Tohru followed the rest of the girls to thier locker room.

_'Finally I get to go home and rest!I __am so damn_ _exhausted!' _She thought excitedly,her face betraying no emotions.

* * *

There I'm done!Whew I'm tired! DON"T FORGET TO VOTE! 

Kazuna-(To the readers) If you do _we'll_ be the one's to suffer!

Kyo-'Cause we're all to blame  
We've gone too far,  
From pride to shame,  
We're trying so hard,  
We're dying in vain,  
We want it all,  
Everyone, don't we all?

Hatori-What the _hell_ are you singing?

Faye-It's by** Sum41**!It's called **We're all to blame**!

Shigure-Cause we are the ones that want to play,  
Always want to go,  
But you never want to stay,

Ayame-And we are the ones that want to chose,  
Always want to play,  
But you never want to lose.

Kureno-Aerials, in the sky,  
When you lose small mind,  
You free your life.

Hatori-What the hell are_they_ singing?

Faye-Awww jealous Hatori-san?They're singing **Aerials **by** System of a Down**!

Tohru-(Staring boredly as Hatori and Faye bicker.) Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright y'all guess what? Because of i-kill-faeries-caise-im-evil the songs are no longer tied!Hooray! Thank you to all who voted and a vicious glare for those who didn't!The song that won is...ta-da!Numb!Kyo also sings a song!It's by the Offsprings!  
_'With all this rock I bet they'll eventually find out I'm a rocker!'_  
**Faye**-Well well well...it's that time of day again!(Sweetly) Kazu-kun! You know what to do!  
**Kazuma**-(groans) Again?  
**Faye**-You got a problem with it?  
**Kyo**-If he doesn't wanna do it all do it!  
**Faye**-Aww that's so sweet!What the hell are you planning?  
**Kyo**-(Gulps nervously) I just wanted to do you a favor!  
**Kazuma**-(snarls and stands protectively in front of Faye) Back off!I'm the only one who can do her favors!  
**Kyo**-(Mutters) whatever lover boy...  
**Faye**-(not even paying attention.) So who the hell is gonna do the disclaimer?  
**Ayame**-Ooh ooh!I will!Faye owns absolutely nothing except forKent andLover bo-oomph!  
**Kazuma**-(Holding a hand over Ayame's mouth)Enjoy the chapter!Don't forget to review!

People I hate to break it to you but...i put in another oc.I'm sorry!I needed him for a specific purpose!Don't worry though,he doesn't play a big role! His name's Kent,he's gonna be Kyo's neihbor ok?

* * *

He woke up groggily to the sound of his blaring alarm clock. 

"How the hell do people put up with these things?"Kyo muttered slamming the off button.Stretching his hands above his head,he

wondered vaguely where hiscousin was.As if on cue,Haru came in,clad in only pajama bottoms. "You ready dude?" He asked his

cousin.Haru looked at him blankly. "Are you sure you wanna do this?I mean,we won't get in trouble,will we?"

"Relax,this might be a stuck up neighborhood,but I doubt they'll hang us for having a little fun!"Haru shrugged.

"Whatever you say,Kent's already waiting in the garage.Remind me again why we're doing this shirtless?"Kyo smirked.

"It's 'cause Kent said we couldn't do it!But enough of that,let's get ready to rumble!" Runnig to the bathroom he did his necessities and

brushed his teeth. "Damn it's almost five!I only got five minutes till the fun really begins!" He declared excitedly running to the garage.

* * *

Tohrugroaned. "What the hell is that noise?" She looked at her alarm clock."Four fifty five?It's still early!It sounds like someone's trying 

to tune...a bass?Damn it!" Throwing off her blankets,she slipped on some flipflops and went into the bathroom.After brushig her teeth,she

noticed it was now two minutes to five._'Whoever is doing that is gonna pay!'_She thought darkly as she opened the door to the

house.Stepping outside she shivered."Why the hell did I put on this stupid nightgown?" It was spagetti strapped and went up to mid

thigh.The silver nightgown fluttered slightly in the breeze._'Damn...'_ She heard the noise coming from her left and decided to start in that

direction.

* * *

Kyo smirked as he held his drumsticks in anticapation. 

"Ready guys?" He asked his cousin and neighbor.Haru adjusted the guitar strap and nodded.Kent played a note on the bass.

"You sure you wanna sing?The dare was only for you to play shirtless ya know."

"I'll take that as a yes!Alright 1 2 3!"

_**"Ya ya ya ya ya**_

_**Day after day your home life's a wreck  
The powers that be just breathe down your neck  
You get no respect, you get no relief  
You gotta speak up and yell out your piece**_

_**So back off your rules  
Back off your jive  
Cause I'm sick of not living  
To stay alive  
Leave me alone  
I'm not asking a lot  
I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want  
That's all I want  
That's all I want  
That's all I want**_

_**Ya ya ya ya ya**_

_**How many times is it gonna take  
Till someone around you hears what you say  
You've tried being cool, you feel like a lie  
You've played by their rules now it's their turn to try**_

_**So back off your rules  
Back off your jive  
Cause I'm sick of not living  
To stay alive  
Leave me alone  
I'm not asking a lot  
I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want  
That's all I want  
That's all I want  
That's all I want**_

_**I said it before  
I'll say it again  
If you could just listen  
Then it might make sense**_

_**So back off your rules  
Back off your jive  
Cause I'm sick of not living  
To stay alive  
Leave me alone  
I'm not asking a lot  
I just don't want to be controlled  
That's all I want  
That's all I want  
That's all I want**_

_**Ya ya ya ya ya"**_ (All I want-The Offsprings)

After finishing thier song they were surprised to see a very pissed offTohru in front of thier open garage. "What the hell do you retards

think your doing?" She demanded angrily.Kent walked up to a shockedKyo and closed his mouth. "Watch itdude or you'll attract

flies." He said as he left.Haru looked at his brother with an amused smirk on his face.Tohru fumed and walked up to Kyo. "Well Pyro?"

He swallowed and looked away,"Uh...do you normally sleep with a bra?" She looked down confused and noticed that her nightgown

was seethrough.She looked up to see him smirking at her. "Pervert!" She screamed.She reached up to slap him but he grabbed her hand

and held it. "Hey lemme go!" She demanded squirming. "Not until you settle down!" He retorted.

She noticed that he was shirtless and she was wearing a flimsy night gown.She smirked and decided to use it to her advantage.

She stopped squirming and ever so slowly she brushed up against him.He looked at her wide-eyed and to her surprise he

blushed.Smirking she reached behind him,careful not to be to obvious and grabbed his drumstick.When she had it in her hand,she

reached up and lightly brushed her lips against his.Pulling back,she noticed the dazed look on his face._'Now'  
_

Kyowas surprised when,right after she almost kissed him,she smacked him on the head.With his own drumstick!

Haruburst out laughing. "Ow!What the hell did you do that for?"Kyo demanded rubbing his head.She smirked and put the stick

back. "Hey,you're the one who left yourself open for attack,I just did what anyone else would of done!" He glared at her,but then

smirked. "It seems as if we've woken up the whole neighborhood with our performance.And look!Is that your cousin?" He asked

pointing behind her. "Where?" Just as she whirled around,Brooklyn grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her onto his shoulder.

"Now,M'lady you will suffer the humiliation of having me,escort you home!" She stared wide-eyed at a stoic Haru. "Later

girl,Pyro.Don't stay out to late!"Kent declared laughing as he emerged from inside the house. "Don't worry dude,we won't!"

"Let's hope she's not a screamer."Haru stated in a monotone.

Pyro burst out laughing,nearly droppingTohru in the process.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Pyro whirled around and glared at Yuki. "Argh!Don't tell me you live in this neighberhood

too!"Yuki looked at him with disgust. "What's wrong Kyo?Afraid of me?" Pyro sneered. "You wish!I'm more scared of Tohru!"

Upon hearing her name,Yuki looked at the girl on Pyro's shoulder. "Is..is that Honda-san?"

"The one and only." She muttered. "Back off Yuki!Why don't you go back to your prissy little home and help your gay brother paint

his nails?"Yuki sneered. "I'd rather choke on forty gallons of spit!" Pyro smirked walking in the direction he remembered Tohru

coming from. "Careful what you wish for Pretty boy!" Three houses later,Tohru tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" He asked boredly.

"This is my house,you could put me down now." He smirked. "Uh-uh no way! I'm delivering you to your porch!" "Great."She muttered

sarcastically. "What!Don't tell me you hate me already?" He asked jokingly as he set her down.She smirked. " Hmm maybe.I'll see you

later." She opened the door and was about to walk in when he grabbed her hand.

Pressing something into the palm of her hand he smirked. "What you saw this morning...never happened"

"Ditto." She replied closing the door.She looked at her hand and gasped at what she saw.It was the silver chain that Pyro had been

wearing this morning! She looked at the flame pendant and smiled. "Thank you..."

* * *

Pyro yawned as he made his way to his first period. _'Ugh,trigonometry...' _Stepping inside,he was surprised when someone was thrown 

on him. "Whoa!" He fell and came face to face with Kagura. "Damn it wench!Leave me be!" Heshouted angrily shoving her off.He

got up and walked up to the teacher. "Kureno-sensei?Sorry I missed your class yesterday,the principle--"

"Was giving you a lecture so that you missed my class and almost missed my Hatori's.Yes I know Kyo.Why don't you sit next

to Hiro?You two should get along great."Kureno stated stoicly. "Sure,whatever you say..." He walked to the back of the room and sat

next to Hiro. "Yo wassup?"Hiro smirked. "You seem tired...what did you do last night?" Pyro gave him a smirk of his own. "The

question is...what did I do this morning?"

"Alright class,take out your books,Kyo?Come sign for this one,then we can begin working."

_'This is gonna be one long day...'_ Pyro thought boredly.

* * *

Tohrulooked atShigure and smirked."Shigure-sensei?"He looked at her warily. "Yes?" 

"Can I go to the restroom please?" He nodded throwing her a pass. "Anyother girl want to go?"Kisa got up. "Alright ladies,don't take

too long." Walking to the bathroom they were suprised to hear some muffled screaming coming from within.Motioning forKisa to stay

quiet,she pushed the door open slightly."...believe what Pyro did to me!He was so rude!"

An unfamiliar voice rang from inside. "You've been going on about this for ten minutes!Don't you think we ought to get back?" Another

voice said. "Yeah you're right.But that doesn't stop it from hurting!I love him so much!" As the voices aproached,Tohru andKisa hid

behind the door. _'Uotani and Kagura.I should've known.She's already bored of Yuki,and now she's set her sights on Pyro.'_ She

laughed bitterly. _'We stopped being friends because of Yuki...now what'_

"Onee-chan?"Kisa called tugging on her sleeve. "What?"

"Let's go to the bathroom!"Tohru nodded. "Alright." In the bathroomTohru stretched,not noticing when a certain chain slipped out of her

shirt and into view. "C'mon Kisa,let's go back."Kisa noticed the chain on Tohru's neck and guessed who it belonged to. "Hee hee"

"What is it?"Tohru asked frowning. "Oh,it's nothing!"Kisa declared shaking her head and grinning.

* * *

Kazumastared at his students boredly. "Alright y'all get in your groups.I'll come back in ten minutes.By then you should be ready to 

show if you can play together or not!" He laughed slightly and walked into his office.

Tohru turned to Ga-woon,Momiji,Kyo and Haru. "Alright,what are we playing?"

"Numb."Haru anwsered blankly. "You sure?" Pyro whispered.

"It's now or never."Haru whispered back. "Okay,who's singing?"Momiji asked excitedly. "I am."Ga-woon stared atHaru in shock.

"Are you kidding me? This guys like a wall! He's emotionless!I wanna good grade y'know"

"And you'll get one!" Pyro snarled.Momiji stepped in between. "Uh guys? Icy andHaru are already walking towards the stage!"

"Holy hell!" Both teens shouted simultaneously running after the others.Tohru looked behind her and smirked. "Are you sure you wanna

trust me?"Haru asked blankly. "Yes." she answered simply.She picked up the guitar and ,taking out a pick,strummed it.Pyro grabbed

the drumsticks and twirled them in his hands.Momiji played some notes on the piano and grinned.Ga-woon picked up the bass and

looked at his cousin. "If you trust him...then I'll trust him too." She smiled. "Glad to have your support.Ready guys?" Recieving a nod

from the others she smirked at Haru,who was in front ready to sing. He nodded to Kyo."Alright! 1 2 3!"

_**"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_**And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be" _**(Numb-Linkin Park)

Everyone in the room stared at Haru in shock. _'Wow he sounded so...good.'_ Rin thought smiling.

"What are you smiling about Rinny?"Kisa asked playfully.BlushingRin looked away."N-nothing."

Kisa smirked at Hanajima. 'Rin's got a new crush!' Both girls thought simultaneously.

* * *

That's the end!Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Faye**-Hey everyone!I'm really sorry for the long wait!My inspiration was gone and I was starting to fail Geometry!But don't worry!It's finally back (and I got a 'C' in math!) Oh and be on the look out for a surprise!I'm giving you all something for being so patient and for making me feel good with your reviews.Anyway enjoy!  
**Kazuma**-Don't forget to review! _(Mutters)_ It took me forever to get her to stop crying the last time.  
**Faye**-What did you say fool?I don't cry!Must've been in your fu-- forget this shit!I'm leaving!Tohru!Take over!  
**Tohru**-_(Watches as authoress leaves)_ whatever...just read will ya?

* * *

Kazuma grinned at the band on stage. "You guys just played Numb,am I right?"Haru nodded his head. 

"Good.In ten minutes I want the next band to be on stage and ready to compete with what we just heard,ok?"

Ga-woon patted Haru on the back. "I was wrong about you,and I'm sorry.You did great."

Haru shrugged. "I get that alot.I'm already used to it,so you don't have to worry about it." He stated impassively.

Ga-woon looked at him skeptically. "Sure dude,whatever you say." Tohru shook her head.

"Guys let's go and sit so we can watch the next performing band."

The others nodded and proceeded to follow her down.Before they sat down Yuki came over and motioned for Kyo to follow him.

"What do you want Pretty boy?"Yuki smirked. "I have a proposition for you.You and I both know that we want Honda-san,am I right?"

Kyo growled. "Where are you going with this?"Yuki shook his head. "Patience is a virtue.Remember that Pyro.Whoever

can court Honda-san best gets to be her boyfriend and have the added bonus that the other lost.I know you have already started

courting her so now let's make it official,what do you say?" He asked extending his hand.Kyo smirked ignoring his extended hand. "Loser

has to back off and say he's gay in front of the whole school." Yuki frowned but nodded none the less. "Deal."

_'Time to start off the challenge.'_Yuki thought smirking as he watched Kyo's retreating back. _'You're going down Pyro'  
_

Akito came over to Yuki. "Are you sure you wanna sing to her?" He asked repulsed. "Yes,"Yuki hissed, "And we're gonna

do it today,now in fact." With that,he turned and walked towards the stage.Akito shook his head. "Uotani you're playing the

drums.Kagura you're playing the guitar.Yuki'll sing and I'll play the bass,ok?" They gave him a nod and preceeded up to the stage.

"What are we playing?" Kagura asked picking up the guitar. "Beautiful soul."Akito answered grimacing.

* * *

Haru stared at his cousin in disbelief. "How could you do that?You do know if she finds out she's gonna kick your ass right?"Kyo 

scoffed. "That's if she finds out.Besides I know what I'm doing.And you know I can never turn a down a challenge."

"Don't I know it!That's how you got us kicked out of our last school!"Haru hissed angrily. "Will you chill?Look here comes the bunny."

"Bunny?Oh!You mean Momiji?"Haru asked confused. "I resent that ya know."Momiji stated angrily. "He does have a point

though.You are a bit of a cream puff."Ga-woon declared coming over. "Alright class,settle down!The next bands up and thier

playing...uh,Beautiful Soul."Kazuma stated trying to hold in a laugh. "This song is dedicated to Honda-san because I want her to know

how much she means to me."Yuki stated sweetly,before nodding to a stunned Kagura to begin. "Play wench." Akito hissed.She did

so but mechanically. When he thought everything was in order,Yuki began to sing:

**_"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul _**

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

**_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide _**

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

**_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste _**

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
yeah"

_'He's not bad.'_Tohru thought,amusement dancing in herbrown eyes. "Well,what did you all think?There's a box by the door.

Get a paper and put the name of the song that sounded best in the box.The band that wins gets to sing again.That's all the time we have

for today.Till next we meet."Kazuma stated mysteriously.Everyone got up,intent on going to lunch.Everyone,

except Haru.He decided to see if he could catch up on some much neede sleep.After five minutes he couldn't take it. "Ugh,I can't sleep!

And I'm bored!"Kazuma came over and glared at his student. "What the hell are you still doing here?You should be at lunch!Or in

another class.Why don't you go bother some other teacher?"Haru sighed,deciding not to argue with his psycotic teacher. "Fine,I'm

leaving." He was walking down the hallway when he noticed a familiar 'bunny' walking towards him.

"Haru." Johnny acknowledged his classmate. "Where you off to?"

"I'm going to lunch as our teacher requested,though I'd rather not 'cause I'm sleepy and I don't wanna see Rin."

"Why?Do you like her or something?"

"No."

"Great, I'll just tag along then,alright?" Johnny began to walk side by side with Aaron as they made their way through the school halls and

towards the cafeteria. Why were they heading to the cafeteria? To get lunch,of course! And to meet the others,

that was just an added bonus."Are you sure you're straight?"Haru asked the blond haired teen, looking at him peculiarly.

Momiji rolled his eyes. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful. You're just jealous because I'm comfortable with my sexuality and don't feel

the need to be so self-conscious of myself."

"What the hell are you talking about?"Haru shouted,recieving stares from the school's population yet not caring because he was determined to find out what the hell hed possesed Momiji to even _think _the way he was thinking.

"You're the one who's self-conscience! Look at the way you act and dress!"

Momijigrunted. "You're one to talk. What's with the leather pants and the leather jacket?Seriously now Haru, what's the deal there? And the hair, don't even get me started on the hair."

"What about the hair?"Haru crossed his arms over his chest, becoming extremely defensive. "Everyone describes it as a tossed mess.

Hardly."Momiji responded cleverly, a nonchalant expression on his face. "Just how much hair gel do you use to get it to look like that?

You really do come off as a hypocrite you know that."

"Hey, I'm a punk remember?And I'm a rocker!I got a right to dress this way."Haru proceeded to walk towards the cafeteria. "What'up with the abrupt character change? Since when are you one to be so perceptive anyways?"

"Since I started hanging around Hanajima more."

"Nice break from constantly being seen as an idiot,and almost as stupid as Kagura isn't it?" As if on cue,Kagura appeared out of nowhere standing,hands on hips,in front of the two males.She was breathing heavily,as if she'd been running.They were about to go around her when,

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" She yelled, nearly hyperventilating. "God woman, breathe."Haru muttered, continuing on."Hey Haru,(pant) do you (pant) know where Kyo (pant) is (pant)?"

"Why would you wanna know Kagura?"Momiji asked clearly confused.

"Kagura, don't you have anything better to do? Like testing the strength of your lungs and seeing how long you can hold your breath underwater withought coming up for air?"Haru suggested, muttering the initial sentence, yet fully voicing the second.

"No!I'm not leaving 'til you tell me where Kyo is!"

"Haru, I think you meant to have it the other way around."Momiji corrected. "You were supposed to voice the first sentence and mutter

the second one so she couldn't hear."

"No, I had it right the first time."

Momijiturned to look at Kagura in amusement. "Kagura, are you ok?" He didn't actually care but he felt like asking anyway.(big mistake)

"I WANNA KNOW WHEREKYO IS!" She yelled. She had been doing a lot of yelling lately.Some said it was because she was permanently on her period.

"I'm not telling you anything bitch!"Haru retorted.

"Maybe we can walk by her without noticing her?Or maybe we could knock her out!No one would notice her abscence,I'm sure!"Momiji muttered with an evil smile on his face.

It was a side of him that only surfaced when he was either not feeling cheerful or just simply repulsed. And since the former was often never a possibility, it most definitely had to be a result of the latter.

"Can you go away now Kagura?"Haru asked boredly.

Kagura stopped in front of Haru and tried to punch him.Tried being the key word "Damn it Haru stand still so I can hit you!"

"Hell no!Oh look is that my cousin?Over there on the other side of the school?"

"Really?Wait for me my love!" With that,the crazy and overly dramatic teenager took off for the other side of the school.

Haru and Momiji stared at each other for a moment with confused expressions before jumping into the air simultaneously and high fiving

each other. Others around the hallway stared at them curiously.Haru and Momiji glanced at each other awkwardly, all of a sudden

becoming self-aware of their respective selves.

"That never happened..."Haru threatened. "We'll never speak of this again."

"Right." Momiji agreed."Hey guys." Hiro stated nonchalantly as he made his way towards them. Haru rubbed his gloved hand down

his face slowly in frustration,letting out a low growl. "How many God damn people are we gonna bump into before we reach the God

damn cafeteria?"

"Uh..dude?We're already here."Momiji stated cheerfully.

_'Damn his cheerfulness gets to me...'_Haru thought angrily,his left eye twitching.Just as they were reaching the table they were suprised

to find Hanajima and Ga-woon in a heated discussion over a book."Why do I have to read it?You know I hate it!" Ga-woon declared

"There's more to books than action fool."Han stated ignoring his previous comment. "Besides there are hopeless, young, love deprived

teenagers who need these types of books to wake up every morning.Like Rin."She muttered the last sentence. "And they get it it by

reading sappy and cliché romance books about these kind of stories that are always the same: The guys cold to start off and the

girl's sweet,innocent and caring who comes into the picture to melt the ice in his heart. Usually,it always includes some

form of conflict that breaks them up partway through the story, but somehow, they miraculously always end up back together again."

"Oh so your saying I'm Hopeless, young, love deprived looking for some kind of satisfaction outside my lonely, miserable life?"

Ga-woon asked angrily.

"Who comes up with this shit?"Haru asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah but in this case the cold one is the girl,Tohru and the energetic one is the guy, Pyro.Thier complications are Yuki and Kagura,

and they haven't gotten together...yet." Momiji declared smugly.Just then he was punched by none other that the two people he

had been talking about."Damn it Momiji!"Both teens shouted simultaneously.Hanajima shook her head."Haven't I taught you anything

Momiji?" She asked impassively."Apparently not." Haru muttered sitting down next to Rin,ignoring the smile she gave him.Tohru

sighed,noticing there where no more seats left. "You could sit on my lap." Kyo stated casually. "In your dreams!" She spat coldly.

"Luckily today,anything's possible." Grabbing her hand he placed her roughly on his lap. "You're sitting here whether you like it or not."

He growled glaring at her. _'He's real close.'_ She thought nervously.In fact he was too close.

Any closer and he could actually kiss her. _'He wouldn't.'_ It seemed fate was against her.One moment, she was getting ready to yell at

Pyro for being an inconsiderate jerk, and the next...his mouth was covering hers in a fierce, possessive kiss. She felt his hand fisted in the

hair at the nape of her neck, and he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer against his body. Instinctively, Tohru

tilted her head and parted her lips, and she was rewarded with a low growl of approval from Pyro.She clutched at the fabric of his shirt

with one hand, and snaked the other up to curl her fingers into the hair at the back of his head. Something about this just felt so right, the

way he held her so possessively, the soft texture of his tongue tracing the line of her lower lip. She closed her eyes and gave into the thrill

and the raw passion of the kiss.She was vaguely aware of the whistles and catcalls in the background and wondered hazily why they were doing that.

"Get a room you two!" Ga-woon stated laughing.

That broke the trance she had been in.Pulling away abruptly,she got off him and slapped him,hard,before running away.Kyo placed

a hand on his stinging cheek. _'What have I done?'_

_

* * *

_

**Tohru**_-_Review!So she can come back_. 'And if you wanna seethat baka Kazumaagain,though I doubt she'll let him live...oh well,that's one less person to deal with.'  
_**Kyo**-You all know you wanna see the story progress !So review!


	7. The readers and reviewers present!

**Faye**-Hey everyone this is the gift that I promised you!Oh and It's only a joke and has nothing to do with the storyline,ok?I just felt like taking a break and messing around alright?Well enjoy!And don't forget to review!

* * *

It was Saturday,and guess where he was?No,not the mall,or the club (though it was a little too early

for that.) No he was in a place every teen loathed and hated to see on a regular day.

That's right,he was at school.The dreaded hellhole that even nerds were afraid of.Why was he here?

So he could serve out his detention,that's why. "Alright Mr.Sohma,because of your unexcused

lateness,you're going to stay in the kibrary for an hour.I'm going to leave you hear alone.I'm trusting

that you'll stay here and won't leave the school,ok?"

_'Geez,he acts like I'm going to leave so he can call the police like my last principal did.Do I have _

_'Dumbass' stamped on my forehead or somethin'?'Cause apparently that seems to be the case.' _

Mr.Takahashi looked at him warily. "Do we have an agreement Mr.Sohma?"

"No,I'm waiting 'til you leave so I could escape and join my gang outside so we could trash the

school and your car.Of course I'm staying here old man!" The Pricipal shook his head,and with that

left him alone. _'I bet he's going to go eat or somethin'.I might as well read,since I am in a library.'_ He

grabbed a book off the shelf and stared at the cover. _'Midnight Predator.Nice name'  
_

He sat down and started to read the book.Five minutes later though,he was already bored.Kyo

groaned. 'Why did I have to get to class late?' Because of that he was stuck in detention,on a

Saturday!He was the only one there,or so he had thought,until he saw Akito come in followed by

two others who were obviously his lackeys. "Hello there Pyro.How are you holding up?" He asked

with mock concern. "Better than you,that's for sure." Pyro muttered turning back to stare at the wall.

"What?Did you just say you were better than me?" Akito asked seething angrily.

Kyofor his part ignored him and started muttering about 'crazy gay guys'. "That's it Kyo!

I'm going to prove I'm better than you!Boys?" His two lackeys went to a computer and turned on

the CD player on the computer. "It's all yours sir!"

Nodding,Akito began to sing with his lackeys being the back up singers,if you could call what they

were doing singing.

_**"My cock is much bigger than yours,  
My cock can walk right through the door  
With a feeling so pure..  
It's got you screaming back for more.**_

_**Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR**_

_**My shit stinks much better than yours,  
My shit stinks right down through the floor.  
With a feeling so pure,  
It's got you coming back for more.**_

_**Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR**_

_**Can't you see that I love my cock?  
Can't you see that you love my cock?  
Can't you see that we love my cock?**_

_**We're the regulators that de-regulate  
We're the animators that de-animate  
We're the propagators of all genocide  
Burning through the world's resources, then we turn and hide**_

_**Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR**_

_**We're the regulators that de-regulate  
We're the animators that de-animate**_

_**Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR  
Cool, in denial  
We're the cruel regulators smoking  
CIGARO CIGARO CIGAR**_

_**My cock is much bigger than yours,  
My cock can walk right through the door  
With a feeling so pure..  
It's got you screaming back for more!"**_

Kyostared wide-eyed at them. "Well?What do you think of me now?"Kyo snickered.

"There's only two things I can say to you:One,I'm not gay and I don't know where you got that

notion.Two:That is the gayest thing I've heard since I came to this school!Even Ayame

seems straighter that you!" With that he burst out laughing.Akito glared and turned

around,walking out,too shocked to speak. _'Hmmm...That gives me an idea.'_ Smirking,Kyo

waled toward the bandroom.

Picking up the guitar and turning on the equipment,he smirked.

_'I'm not as good asTohru or Haru,but I can hold my own.'_

_**"Such a lonely day  
And its mine  
The most loneliest day of my life**_

_**Such a lonely day  
Should be banned  
It's a day that I can't stand**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life**_

_**Such a lonely day  
Shouldn't exist  
It's a day that I'll never miss  
Such a lonely day  
And its mine  
The most loneliest day of my life**_

_**And if you go, I wanna go with you  
And if you die, I wanna die with you**_

_**Take your hand and walk away**_

_**The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
Life**_

_**Such a lonely day  
And its mine  
It's a day that I'm glad I survived..."**_

"Proves how bored you were.Get out of here!" The principal stated holding in a laugh. "Yes,thank

God!"Kyo shouted bolting towards the door.And thus ended his first (yet definitely not his last)

day in detention.


	8. Chapter 7

Hey!It's been awhile hasn't it?Well I'm finally back and ready to rumble!I've been kinda busy lately (I joined the schools tennis team,and I'm number one for the girls!Yay go me!) so I'll try real hard to type up chapter eight (this one's seven) and not leave you in any more suspence.I want to do a play but I don't know which one.Shigure's gonna be the director so you'll gotta know it's gonna be one crazy drama.I was thinking of doing (in my own style of course)

-Romeo & Juliet  
-Hamlet  
-A mid summers dream (I think that's how it is)  
-or anything else you'd like to read.Whether it be disney movies or books,I'll do it!You guys can vote and I'll do everything in my power to make it as funny,or romantic or dramatic as you all want!Just review and tell me!

**Diclaimer:(I haven't done this in awhile) I own nothing but the plot and my OC's.The song (Can't get my) Head around you,belongs to The Offsprings.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Tohru ran all the way to the roof closing the door.She leaned against it,panting heavily. _'Why...why'd he do that?'_ Her thoughts were all scrambled.She breathed in,hoping to calm herself and gather her wits. 

_'Damn he is so dead!If I ever see him again..!'_

She was seething.Turning, she threw a series of puches and kicks in the air. "Practicing for when you'll beat him up?"Yuki asked leaning against the door.

"Yuki?What a pleasant surprise," She muttered sarcastically. "What are you doing up here?"

He grinned at her. "I came here to see if you were okay,of course!Who knows what kind of disease you could have contracted from fire boy?" He asked shuddering.

She glared at him and walked over to him.Before he could open his mouth again,she had his arm twisted at his side painfully.

"Listen,I'm not stupid.I know you don't like him and vice versa,but I'm not a trophy that the two of you can fight over,got that?"

He nodded his head painfully. "Yes,of course."

She released him and headed toward the door,intent on leaving.Before she could do so however,Yuki tapped her on the shoulder.Rolling her eyes,she turned to ask him to leave her alone when his lips brushed across hers in a feather soft caress.Yuki was about to deepen the kiss when she surprised him by kneeing him where it hurt the most,his manhood.

"I told you I'm no trophy!" She hissed coldly as she walked away.

"She wants me." He squeaked from his curled position on the floor.

"Oh yes,she can't wait to jump into bed with you."Akito stated sarcastically as he helped him off the floor.

_'He better know what he's getting into.'_Akito thought shaking his head atYuki's dazed look. _'Or else he is soo screwed.'_

_

* * *

_For the rest of the day,Kyo avoided her like the plague.He would talk to anyone else,but he wouldn't even look at her.She was fine with that.She was planning to avoid seeing or touching him until the day she died.Too bad that most of her plans seemed to backfire when it came to Pyro.During thier Self-defense class she was forced to partner up with him,thanks to thier teacher.  
She grimaced as he came to stand stifly beside her.When he accidently brushed up against her,he pulled away as if she had burned him.She pulled back equally distressed.When he noticed her reaction he smirked,much like his old self. 

"What's wrong princess?Afraid of a little human contact?" He whisprered for her ears alone.

She knew he was mocking her,yet she chose to ignore him and instead,paid attention to what Shishou was saying about a new move they were supposed to practice with thier partners.They were going to try a side-step with a well aimed round house kick to the ribs.It was pretty tricky,for those who weren't able to pull it off.But if you did,it would knock down you opponent with ease.She smirked.Now she was going to hurt Pyro for what he did to her.Seeing the smirk on her face,he stiffened.

"Uh-oh.I don't like the look of this." He muttered walking towards an unpopulated area in the gym.Getting into a fighting stance he side-stepped as she flung her self at him.She kept on advancing till she was panting and exhausted from the effort.

"C'mon fight me!" She growled.

"And here I thought you didn't want me touching you." He replied sarcastically.

"I can't exactly hurt you if you don't atleast put up a fight." She pointed out coldly.

"Who said I wanted to fight you?" He asked venom dripping from every word.

She was taken aback.No one ever talked her like this.Seeing the shocked look on her face he aimed a roundhouse at her side.Luckily,she blocked on time,but it still hurt.

"There,you happy now?" He spat his tawny eyes burning brightly with surpressed anger.He clenched and unclenched his fists.

"What the hell is your problem,Pyro?" She asked coldly.

"What do you think?The first time I kiss a girl and look how it turns out!She ends up hating my guts!And I really liked her,too" He replied ruefully.

"Y-you like me?" She asked confusion evident on her pale face.

He sighed. "It's not like your hideous or anything.You're actually pretty and have a nice personality behind that cold mask of yours.Can you believe that?Or are you just too stubborn to admit that you have feelings too?"

Her eyes lit up in cold fury."I'm the Ice Queen you fool!I don't have any emotions!" She knocked him down and sat on top of him,only to be flipped over to end up below him.

"Says who?"He asked her seriously.When he noticed others watching he got off reluctantly and pulled a stunnedTohru up.

"I'll see you tommorrow." With that,he turned and went to get changed.She turned and glared as he walked away.

"...Says me." She retorted quietly after everyone had left.

* * *

Ga-woon was excited.Their band had won the day before,and today,as promised,they were being given the chance to play again.He turned to Kyo,who appeared to be deep in thought. 

"Don't hurt yourself now."Haru declared stoicly from his seat across from them.

Ga-woon and Momiji burst out laughing as Kyo punched Haru playfully in the arm.

"Guys...I need a favor." Kyo asked them quietly.

"Sure dude.What is it that you need?"Ga-woon asked trying to stiffle a laugh.

"I wanna sing a song to Tohru...and I'll need your help."

Ga-woon laughed. "Is that it?Sure we'll help ya out!Right Momiji?" Momiji nodded enthusiastically.

"Thanks.Alright here's the plan.Momiji,you keepTohru busy while Haru,Ga-woon and I go up to play.When we're

done,mysteriously disappear so that she doesn't take out her wrath on you,ok?"

Everyone nodded while Kyo smirked. _'This is gonna be awesome!'_

_

* * *

_Tohru glanced at Rin skeptically. "Your saying you want me to help you get closer to Skater boy?That means your over Momiji right?" (1) 

Rin frowned at her. "His name's Hatsuharu and yes I am."

Tohru shook her head. "Still,I don't think I could help you.I'm not even that close to him.The person you should be asking is Ga-woon.He's atleast friends with the guy."

Rin blushed. "Icy!I couldn't ask a guy to help me!They wouldn't understand!That's why I'm asking you!"

Before Tohru could reply Momiji came over and whispered something in Rin's ear.She grinned and got up and left,leaving the two of them alone.Momiji gave her a sly grin as he helped her up.

"C'mon!The others are already on stage about to perform,what I'm sure will be the most memorable performance of our lives."

She gave him a questioningly look but he only shrugged at her innocently as he pointed to the stage.Kyo smirked from his position on the stage.Twirling his drumsticks in his hand,he motioned for the others to get ready.

"This song is dedicated to the only girl who's ever made me lose my head,Tohru." He nodded to his bandmates and started to sing.

_**"Deep inside your soul there's a hole you don't wanna see  
Every single day what you say makes no sense to me  
Even though I try I can't get my head around you**_

_**Somewhere in the night there's a light in front of me  
Heaven up above with a shove, abandons me  
Even though I try I fall in the river of you  
You've managed to bring me down too**_

_**All you're faking (Get Up, Get Up, Get Up, Get Up)  
Shows you're aching (Get Up, Get Up, Get Up)**_

_**Every single day what you say makes no sense to me  
Lettin' you inside, isn't right, don't mess with me  
I never really know what's really going on inside you  
I can't get my head around you**_

_**All you're feeding (Get Up, Get Up, Get Up, Get Up)  
Shows you're bleeding (Get Up, Get Up, Get Up)**_

_**Deep inside your soul there's a hole you don't wanna see  
Covering it up like a cut with the likes of me  
You know I've really tried, I can't do anymore about you**_

_**(Yeaaahh)  
The cut's getting deeper  
(Yeaaahh)  
The hill's getting steeper  
(Yeaaahh)  
I guess I'll never know what's really going on inside you  
I can't get my head around you  
I can't get my head around you  
I can't get my head around you  
I can't get my head around you"**_

Tohru was seething by the time the song was over.

"Momiji?" She asked in her sweetest voice, a saccharine smile gracing her lips.

Oh yeah, he was screwed now. He knew that tone of voice and it never, ever meant anything good for him or anybody for that matter. He may have been dense when it came to some things, but he had finally learned that that tone spelled trouble. He decided to run away rather than face her wrath.She turned and blindly aimed a punch in his vague direction.But instead of hitting her intended target,she ended up hitting theirSensei and breaking his sunglasses!

"Hey!Those were prescription!" He declared rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"So?You act as if I should care." Tohru declared coldly.

He stiffened visibly. "I'm not ussually one for punishing my students,but you're going to be an exception.You're going to have detention this afternoon!" He stated,a maniacle grin on his face.

She stepped away slowly. "And if I refuse to go?"

He smirked. "I'll get you expelled for hitting me."

She glared at him angrily.Kyo walked over with a worried look on his face.

"Hayate-Sensei?You shouldn't blame her.It was my fault entirely.Let her off the hook and if you want...I'll let you suspend me."

Kazuma looked mildly surprised but no one looked more shocked than Tohru.She looked like she could pass out at any moment.

_'He actually cares about me?'_

Kyo and Kazuma stared eachother down.

"The idea to have you suspended is tempting...but I'd rather let her suffer.Besides,I doubt your permenant record would look better with yet another suspension on it." Kazuma declared spitefully.

Kyo stared at his teacher blankly. "What's it to ya dumbass?I'm just doin' what feels right."

They heard a few snickers around the room.Kazuma stared at the two of them infuriated by the fact that they would even think of doing something this stupid.

He gave them a syrupy sweet smile.In a sugary voice he declared, "So you wanna stay together now do you?Well then you two could spend time with eachother **IN DETENTION**!"

Kyo shrugged nonchallantly.Grabbing Tohru's arm,he dragged her out of class just as the bell rang.

"Don't forget!After school at the library!" Kazuma called after them.

Kyo sighed and pulled the unresponsive girl towards the stairs to the roof.When he noticed she wasn't going to move,he sighed yet again and carried her up bridal style to the top of the roof. Kicking open the door,he put her down and plopped down on the floor.

"Tohru." She turned and gave him a blank look.

"What?" He gave her a heated glare. "What the hell possesed you to hit the teacher?"

She gave him a glare of her own. "Don't blame me!You're the one who started this!"

"Oh,so it's my fault now?" He asked angrily,jumping to his feet.

"Hell yeah!If you hadn't sang that stupid song,we wouldn't be in this mess now!" He stared at her furiously.

"My fault?It's not my fault you can't take a joke!Besides I'm not the one who hit the stupidass." He declared smugly.

Without thinking she slapped him.He stared at her wide-eyed.She was about to apologize,when he exploded.

"That's it!That's the last damn straw!I can't take this shit anymore!First she gets pissed when I diss her then she hits me when I kiss her.What the hell will make you happy bitch?" He asked seething.

She looked into his burning eyes and felt fear of a person for the first time in her life.She wasn't about to be intimadated though.

"What do you care?" She asked in a steadier voice than she felt.

He glared at her and growled.Punching the wall he opened the door and walked out,but not before throwing back one last comment. "Have it your way then."

She felt her knees give way and fell to the floor.She looked up at the place he'd punched on the wall and saw a dent.

_'This wall is concrete.'_ She thought in amazement.

_'If he could do that to a wall,imagine what he could do to me.Hiro was right...I can't fight him.No matter how hard I_ _try.'_

* * *

Kyo grimaced.He had skipped fourth period,but he knew he wouldn't be able to skip another class. 

_'They'd catch me for sure.'_ He thought distractedly running a hand through his hair.He winced.He always used his right hand out of habit,but that had been the one he had used to hit the wall.Walking in to class and taking his ussual seat next to Haru,he raised an eyebrow as everyone stared at him then his bruised hand.Haru also looked a bit surprised.

"Dude...What happened to your hand?"Kyo looked at him blankly.

"Nothing...that concerns you."

Haru stared at him equally blank. "Icy did this to you...didn't she?Dude that girl is trouble.Especially since you have your heart set on her."

Kyo growled. "Me?Have my heart set on a girl?No way!"

Haruglanced athim skeptically. "Riight.So are you gay?."

Before he could retort that he wasn't gay,he noticed something amiss. _'Why's everyone starin' at us?'_

Hatori walked over to the two of them to get them to quiet down,when he noticed Kyo's hand.

"Kyo?What happened to your hand?What did you do to get it banged up like that?" .

Kyo looked away. "Uh...I was fighting."

Hatori grabbed his hand,making the poor boy wince. "Unless your opponent was a brick wall,I doubt you would've hurt your hand this much."

Kyo pulled his hand out of his Sensei's grasp. "How do you know I didn't hit a car?" He demanded angrily.

"Because a car doesn't leave extensive damage." Hatori replied stoically.

Kyo glared up at his Sensei. "So I hit a wall,what of it?"

Hatori motioned for him to get up. "You're going to the nurse's office"

"What?Hell no!" Hatori shook his head at his students stubborness.

"You're going...even if I have to drag you there.One more bruise wouldn't make that big of a difference."

Kyo sighed. "Fine.I'll go.But only on one condition."

Hatori glanced at him warily. "What is it?"

"You declare your undying love to Kana.I knew about you two going out,and isn't it convinient that she's the school's--" (2)

"Get the hell out Kyo!"Kyo laughed,then ran out of the room,dodging the flying objects,courtesy of his insrtucter who was yelling obscenies after him.

He sprinted around the corner,then stopped to catch his breath.

"That...was...fun." He muttered catching his breath. _'Well I better get to the nurse's office.'_

_

* * *

_

(1) Oh yeah.Momiji and Rin were going out _before_ school started.They broke up near the end of they're break.(I forgot to mention this waay earlier and I'm sorry.I really am!

(2)If you all don't understand what Kyo meant then I'll make it simpler: In the Manga Hatori and Kana were engaged before Akito forbade them to do it.In my story,Hatori and Kana **_went out,__but broke up.  
_**(for reasons I'm leaving out till later).That's what he was hinting at when he told Hatori to admit his undying love for Kana since she's the school's nurse..

**Ayame**-What will become of Tohru and Kyo!  
**Shigure**-They're bound to make up...(Hesitantly)...aren't they?  
**Faye**-(Laughs evilly)  
**Kazuma**-I **don't **like the sound of _that.  
_**Faye**-(Tosses hair and looks away) Who cares what you like!Whatever happens happens!  
**Yuki**-(Eagerly) Does this give me a chance with Honda-san?  
**Haru**-(Grumbling) Hey what about me?Don't I get a girlfriend too?.  
**Momiji**-(Snickering) You'll probably get a boyfriend!  
**Faye**-(Clobbers Momiji with a HUGE book) Hell no!Haru is way too hot for a GUY!He's gonna get a girl...I'm just not saying who...yet. (Laughs evily yet again) Please (Is all innocence now) Review.I would appreciate it!


	9. Chapter 8

OMG I am soo sorry! It took me so long ot post this up! If you want to blame someone, blame my parents! They're the ones who grounded me and then forced me to wait a month as they "fixed" the computer!  
**Kazuma-**In reality, they put a password for the internet, prohibiting her from using it unless they were around.  
**Faye-**That's probably the biggest word you know...besides your name!  
**Kazuma-**You are so hurtful!  
**Vergil's Mate-** That's Icy for ya.  
**Faye-**Ooh! Guess what people? I got two new people with me today. Vergil's Mate, who I also call Flame.  
**Flame-**Hi.  
**Faye-**And Shimi-chan.  
**Shimi-Chan** - Hello!  
**Faye-**Two new writers who I have converted to writing stories 'cause of me!  
**Shimi-chan-**Now now Faye, don't give yourself _that_ much credit.  
**Faye-**Shut up! Anyways..Flame, the Disclaimer.  
**Flame-** (Rolls eyes) I'm only doing this to get on with the story.  
**Faye-(**Glares) Stop talking and just _do it.  
_**Flame-(**Mutters) That sounds _so _wrong. Anyway. Faye, aka Icy owns nothing but her OC's and her f#$king plot.  
**Faye-** (Smirks coldly) Now bow down bitch.  
**Flame-** You dumb F#$k!  
**Shimi-chan-**(watches as the two fught) on with the story! Don't forget to review!  
**Kazuma-**They scare me...

* * *

Ga-woon glanced at his cousin worriedly. "Hey Icy, is everything ok? You've been this way since fourth period. What's up?" Tohru 

glanced over at him with dull eyes. "Nothing." He put a hand on her forehead. "You don't feel sick. What's wrong? You love sick?" He

asked grinning playfully. She swallowed painfully. "Why would I be?" His grin disappeared. "Tohru, what did he do?" She shook her

head,trying to keep blank. "Nothing! I'm just tired, that's all!" Kureno walked over to them. "Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should

visit the school nurse." She looked up at her Sensei hopefully. "Can I?" Ga-woon was taken aback. Kureno seemed equally shocked."Uh

sure." As soon as she was given the okay, she all but ran out of the room. Kisa sighed. _'I wonder what's gotten into her?'_ Hanajima and

Rin glanced at each other. "That's the most emotion she's shown in public. Do you think that a guy has anything to do with this?" Rin

asked fearing the answer. Hanajima shook her head. "Let's hope not. Otherwise we just might lose her this time."

* * *

As soon as the class settled after Pyro's crazy departure, Yuki turned to Akito. "Why do you think the stupid ass hit the wall?" 

Akito smirked. "Why else? Because Tohru made him made him mad." Yuki frowned. "Do you think he hit her?" Akito shrugged.

"Who cares? You know what this means, don't you?" Yuki smirked. "I get a chance with Miss Rye, am I right?" Akito nodded but

before he could answer he was interrupted by Haru. "What the hell do you think you retards are doing? Don't mess with the Ice Queen,

or else you'll get hurt. You should know from experience...Aito." He remarked glaring at him, who in turn, glared back. "Hey

Akito, what is he talking about?" Joseph waved Yuki off. "Stay out of this."

"Yeah Pretty boy, you wouldn't want to mar your hideous face." Haru spat angrily. "Why you!" Yuki lunged at him but missed when

Haru sidestepped. Instead of hitting his intended target, he ended up falling into Kagura. "Get the hell off me!" She screeched squirming

from under him. "Yuki! Kagura! This is not the place for that!" Hatori declared stifling a laugh. The whole class burst out laughing as

Kagura kneed Yuki in the balls. He squeaked as she threw him off. "Nice one Yuki. You sure know how to entertain people!" Haru

declared snickering. "Settle down you morons. I'm not paid to stand here and watch you idiots hump each other." Hatori muttered

shaking his head. Everyone sat down and looked to the front where their teacher was still muttering to himself. "Hey! Will you teach

already? You're the one who was complaining in the first place!" Haru responded angrily. Hatori glared at him. "If I wanted your opinion I

would've asked for it." Haru rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Hatori smirked. "Alright. Let's get started."

* * *

After getting to the nurse's office, Kyo was forced to endure his cousin's rants about his "carelessness". She was well into another 

rant, when he knew he'd go crazy if he listened to her anymore. "Kana! Shut the hell up already! If I listen to anymore of your incessant

ranting, my ear's gonna fall off!" She stopped screaming and grabbed his hand in a vise grip and started cleaning it. " Can you squeeze any

harder ?" Kyo muttered sarcastically. She loosened her hold slightly, and started to wrap his hand in a bandage. "Now Kyo, I

don't want you using this hand for awhile, ok? Leave it alone, 'cause I think you strained."

"Ya think?" He asked sarcastically. She smacked him upside the head. "Even hurt he won't respect!"

"Even with a job she won't shut up!" He mimicked smirking. She shook her head. "Here are some painkillers. Get in a bed and get some

rest. I heard you have detention with Hayate. He is one crazy idiot. It's a miracle he even got that job." She muttered as she tidied

up the room. "Whatever. Draw the curtain will ya? I don't want to see your face anymore." She closed the curtain that separated the two

beds with a snap. "The things I put up with for family." She muttered rolling her eyes. Just then, Tohru burst into the room out of breath.

"Sohma-san? Can I rest? I'm not feeling so good." Kana nodded sympathetically. "Of course you can honey. But quiet down there's

another patient in the room. I'll be back okay?" Tohru nodded, lifting the blankets. She was getting in bed when the curtain was pulled

open and a sleepy Kyo popped his head out. "Tohru? What are you doing here?" Her eyes widened in shock. "Uh.I came to get

some medicine for a...headache! But since the nurse ain't her, I'll be going back ti class. See ya!" She ran out of the room and down the

hall. Stopping in front of her locker, she tried to catch her breath when she was abruptly pushed against the lockers. "Why do you always

run away?" Pyro asked quietly looking down at her. She looked up angrily. "I don't know what you're talking about." She replied

coldly, He growled, coming closer. "That's what I'm talkin' about! Can't you face reality?" She lowered her head hiding her eyes with her

bangs. "This has nothing to do with you--"

"There you go again! This has everything to do with me!" He slammed his hands on either side of her head, ignoring the pain shooting

through his right arm. She flinched, but didn't look up. "Leave me alone Kyo." He opened his mouth to retort but stopped short. She

had _never _real name. She's _always _called him Pyro. He stepped closer. "I can't leave you alone." He reached up and gently raised her

chin. Lowering his head, he kissed her gently. "Kyo my love! What are you doing with this trash?" Kagura asked disdainfully. Tohru

immediately pushed him away. Kyo growled at being disturbed. "What the hell is wrong with you girl?" She smiled. "Don't you

remember me? Kagy?" He looked at her blankly. "Who?" She frowned. "That's not nice...Hiashi." He blanched. "Oh shit...!" He turned

and started hitting his head repeatedly against the locker. "She's not here, she's not here, she's not here." He muttered repeatedly hitting

his head. Tohru glared at Kagura. "What did you do to him Sohma?" Kagura smirked. "Our families know each other from way back.

Didn't you know?" She asked innocently,"He's my fiancé." Tohru's eyes momentarily widened, before her cold mask slid back into

place. "Well. I'll leave you and your _fiancé _alone." She replied frostily walking away. "Tohru wait!" Kyo was about to run after her, but

Kagura grabbed his arm. "Leave her! You have me!" Kyo shook her off. "What the hell are you talking about! I broke off that

engagementyears ago! I'm supposed to marry the Heiress of Kim's corporations! That engagement has been set since I was sixteen! But

if I have my way, I'll get out of it like I got out of yours." Kagura looked down. "Have you met her? He looked startled. "Who?" She

looked up, tears brimming her eyes. "The heiress. How do you know you won't like her? How'd you know you wouldn't like me? He

growled."I wanna pick my own wife! Now if you'll excuse me, I have a detention to serve." And with that, he left. She clenched her fists.

_I'm __gonna __make the Ice Queen pay!'

* * *

_

Tohru walked into the band room, dropping the room temperature by fifteen degrees. Kazuma glanced at her warily as she frostily

walked up to stand before him. He swallowed nervously and cleared his throat a couple of times before he spoke. "Tohru, you're early.

You are to serve your detention in the Library. You will be there till four. Is that clear?" She nodded coldly, turning and heading out the

door. "Oh! Would you mind telling Kyo too?" She turned around slowly. "Actually, I** would **mind." Kazuma nodded. "Okay...I'll do it

when he shows up."

"No need. I'm already here." Kyo stated walking in. He glanced over at Tohru, who in turn, met his gaze coldly. He flinched and

looked at his teacher. "So...are you gonna watch us or is someone else going to?" Pyro asked blankly. Kazuma smirked, oblivious to

the tension in the room. "You could watch yourselves. I'll be back in an hour." With that, he left. Tohru walked out into the hall, Kyo

trailing behind. They made it to the library in complete silence. As soon as she got inside she ran into the maze of books. Pyro barely

managed to see her run off before he too, took off running after her. "Tohru wait!" She ignored him and kept on running, dodging book

cases and carts. She was just reaching the other exit when a muscular arm was firmly wrapped around her waist, effectively stopping her

sprint and sending them crashing into the ground, with Kyo on top. "Get off me." She demanded icily. His eyes burned fiercely with

suppressed anger. "Will you stop running away from me?" She glared at him coldly. "Don't be so full of yourself. Who says I was running

from _you_? I just wanted to leave." He rolled his eyes. "Bullshit." She stared at him in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"You heard me. Bullshit. You're just pissed about what happened earlier. Why are you tweaked? She was lying! Normally you don't

even believe that bitch!" She looked away, blushing in shame. "So it's not true?" He growled getting up, pulling her up with him. "Of

course not! Why the hell would I marry _her_?" She looked up at him questioningly. "Hmm...'cause you like her?" She asked him

innocently. He gave her a look. "Of course not!" She smiled at him, making him lose whatever shred of self-control he had left. He

pushed her up against a pillar and pinned her there with a hand on each side of her head. Kyo pushed himself against her, and

Tohru gasped. "I told you Tohru, you make me lose my head. You don't know what you do to me." Tohru felt a shiver run down her

spine. She'd started to think of him as just another boy, after all the kissing business started. But the deadly gleam in his tawny eyes, the

growl she could feel in his chest, the uniform shirt hiding his tattoos and scars... No, Kyo was so much more than just another boy. He

was Pyro, powerful and perilous, and what she was doing with him was probably awakening God-only-knew what kind of instincts. She

was playing with fire, and it was thrilling. She reached up and traced her finger lightly down his cheek. "No, Pyro," she whispered, "I think

I know exactly what I do to you." Kyo was surprised at her response and was sorely tempted to take advantage of it then and there,

but he could hear the approach of someone coming nearer. So he dropped his hands to her waist and leaned forward to kiss her fiercely

on the lips, pushing her back against the pillar in a display that would show anyone exactly what his intentions with the Ice Queen

were.

* * *

Kagura threw another chair at the wall. "Kagura calm down! How can you be so destructive!" Arisa asked trying to calm her friend. 

"Who cares! My parent's will pay for it!" Kagura yelled going to pick up another. "Why are you so mad anyway?" Kagura smoothed her

skirt and calmly sat down. "Pyro. He was _my _Fiancé! But the minute that bitch arrives, he discards _me _like an old sock!" Arisa held

back the urge to laugh. "He did _what?_" Kagura frowned. "When we were six years old, our parents arranged for us to get married. But

when he turned thirteen, he fell in love with some girl in the park. Her parents had just died and in the beginning the only thing he felt for

her was pity, but then he really did fall in love . He cancelled the engagement and moved into his cousin's house. Soon after his leave his

parents arranged for him to marry the heiress of Kim's corporation. He was sixteen then. I thought if I followed him I could make him

love me. But...he's in love with that _bitch_." Arisa frowned. "How do you know he's _really_ in love with her? How do you know it's not

just lust? Or an infatuation?" Kagura shook her head, fighting back tears. "Because I know! I've been watching him for so long...the way

he looks at her, the was he _acts _around her...I know he's in love with her." Arisa shook her head. "You had Yuki. Why do you want

Pyro?" Kagura looked up angrily "It's because I _can't _have him! That's why I need your help! I want that bimbo to pay!" Arisa smirked.

"You do? Alright then, listen closely..." After Arisa finished explaining, Kagural smiled evilly. "Awesome plan Uo-chan, that'll definitely work."

Arisa smirked. "Of course. You're talking to the _Queen_ of blackmail." Kagura nodded. "So, when can we set the plan in motion?"

Arisa looked at her watch. "How about right now?"

* * *

Tohru pulled back, looking over his shoulder. "There's no one there." She mused aloud. Kyo buried his face in her hair. "So? What if 

someone was there?" She stiffened. "Then I'd kick your ass." He raised his head. "Why would you do that?" She shook her head. "I

wouldn't want people to know this side of me." He grinned. "You mean your emotional side, or your horny side?" She slapped his arm

playfully. "The first option then?" He asked nuzzling her neck. She shivered at his touch, making him smirk in satisfaction at having such an

effect on her. "Alright love birds, times up! You can go home now!" Kazuma called suppressing the urge to laugh as the two teens sprung

apart. Pyro glared at Kazuma for ruining their moment.Tohru frowned. "Hey, it's only been thirty minutes.Weren't we supposed to

stay for an hour?"Kazuma shook his head. "I got bored, so I decided to let you out early." Kyo's head shot up with a snap. "You

got_ bored?_! Damn it Hayate!" He made a lunge for Kazuma, but Tohru grabbed him, making them land on the floor with a thud. "Idiot.

You wanna get expelled?" She hissed. Kyo sighed,before grinning. "Oh, so you actually care?" She got up and kicked him, before

storming out. "Ooh. Looks like you hit a soar spot Sohma." Kazuma stated laughing maniacly. Pyro grimaced. "She'll make out

with me, but she won't admit she cares?What a weirdo."

"I heard that!" Tohru yelled from down the hall. Kyo smirked. _'Only her,that's for sure.' _

_

* * *

**Hatori-(**Comes in with Shigure)_ They're fine now, just a few broken legs and a few scratches but nothing to serious.  
_**Shimi-Chan**-_What happened to them any way? Weren't they fighting upstairs?  
_**Kazuma**-_That's the thing...  
_**Shigure**- (cheerfully)_ They fell!  
_**Shimi-chan**-(Sweatdrops)_ Right...  
_**Faye**-(Walks in, limping)_ That stupid whore...  
_**Flame**-_Get back here bitch! ICY!  
_(**Faye** &** Flame** start fighting again despite the fractures)  
**Tohru-(**Smirks)_ Review.  
**_Haru_**-Next time Sillyningengirl aka Stephanie and Miss Kitty aka Brittney will be joing our authoress in presenting her story. Till then. 


	10. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I've had a ton of work to do since I have so many ideas for new stories!But don't worry! This story is my priority! Okay well here you go, chapter 9of Fire& Ice!Hope you enjoy. It's kind of a filler chapter, so I hope you're all not that disappointed by it.

* * *

Kagura had seen what the Ice Queen and _her _Pyro had done. What had been even better was the fact that she had also heard what that _  
__  
bitch_ had said. _'Ha!Never air your personal problems!' _After taking pictures and recording their conversation, she decided that she 

needed to get the pictures developed fast. "She won't even know what hit her."Arisa smirked as she walked up to Kagura. "You got

what you need?" Kagura nodded. "Of course! They thought they were alone."

"That's good. Let's go. Phase one is complete." They exited the library, oblivious to the fact that a pair of hazel eyes watched them, and

how the person inadverdantly heard them too.

------

Kisa watched them leave with disgust. How dare they try and mess with Icy? Kagura was just jealous of the attention Pyro _wouldn't _

give her. Arisa...well Arisa probably still liked Yuki, and hated the fact that he payed more attention to a changed Icy, than when

she changed for him. _'I've got to warn her!' _She gathered her books and went to the only person she knew who could help. Momiji. As

she was walking out, she noticed her Home ec teacher, Ayame, leaving some chocolates for the nurse. She came up behind him

quietly, intent on knowing the purpose of his actions. "What are you doing Ayame-sensei?" She asked quietly.Ayame screamed, and

leapt away. _'What a girly scream.' _Kisa thought, smothering a laugh. He saw it was just his student and, breathing heavily, turned to her

accusingly. What are you doing here young lady?" She frowned. "But I asked you first!" He shrugged. "So? I'm the teacher." She stuck

out her tongure at him. "I don't care to know anyways. Besides, I bet you were leaving flowers for Kana-san!"Ayame gaped at her.

"How'd you know!" He demanded angrily. She smirked. "I didn't, But thanks for telling me." Withought waiting for a reply, she ran off,

leaving behind her frustrated teacher.

---------

Momiji was just opening his door, when someone latched onto him from behind. "Wha? Kisa?" He recognized her form of hugging.

"M-momiji! They're gonna hurt Icy!" She sobbed into his shirt. He pried her hands off and turned to look at her. "You serious? Who?"

She looked up through her tears. "Kagura and Arisa. They're planning on blackmailing her. Momiji, we have to stop them!" He

hugged her. "Yeah I know. I'll call the others." Unbeknownst to them,Hiro watched them from afar with hooded eyes. "I see how it

is...Kisa." He muttered before he continued walking home.Momiji had the weirdest sensation that they were being watched, but when he

looked up, he saw no one. "Weird..." He muttered under his breath. "C'mon Kisa let's go inside." She nodded, and together, they

walked inside.

--------

Rin was walking home, when she spotted Kagura and Arisa in front of Walgreens. _'What are they doing there? They're not even _

smart enough to step foot in a Walmart!'

She watched as they walked into the store. _'I wonder what's up? I better go and investigate.' _She walked in after them. Following at a

safe distance, Rin watched as they recieved an envelope._ 'I wonder what's in there..? Time to get a closer look!' _She thought

deviously as she walked towards them. Bumping into Kagura, who had been looking through the contents of the envelope. Kagura

dropped it, and stared at Rin indignantly. "Watch where you're going you slut! Pick them up now!" Rin sighed. _'She might as well have  
__  
said "Bow down bitch." Whatever, this is my chance to see what was in the envelope.'_ Bending down, she picked up the envelope

and the stray pictures that had fallen out. She gasped at what she saw. 'That's...Icy and...Pyro...m-making out!' She grabbed the

pictures and glared at Kagura. "I don't know how you got these, but you're not keeping them you bitches!" With that, Rin ran out of the

store and in the direction of Hana's house. Kagura stared, completely shocked. "We have to go after her! I need those pictures!"

Arisa smirked. "Oh shut up! We can always get copies from the developer." Kagura nodded. "Right! I almost forgot!"Arisa sighed. 

'Wrong. You completely forgot. Whatever, you'll pay along with her.'

----------

Saki sat, reading about mental illneses, when the phone rang. "Hello? Yes this is her. Good afternoon Momiji. Who did what? Oh

you're having a little get together to decide what to do? Why don't we just hurt her? We can't? Oh,well that's too bad. Everybody 's

going to be there right? Hmm...you're not invting the object of our conversation? Oh, you'll warn them tommrrow? Suit yourself. Yes I'll

be there. Good bye." She hung up and doned her cloak. "Mother? I'm going out."

"Where to dear?" He mother asked.Saki stopped at the door. "Momiji's house."

"Don't do anything rash dear."She rolled her eyes. "Yes Mother." She was leaving her house, when she spotted Rin running in her

direction. Stopping out of breath in front of Hana, Rin looked up to findSaki blinking at her in surprise. "H-here." She handed over

the envelope she had stolen from Kagura.Hana looked throught them and her eyes widened in surprise. "This is...! Where did you get

this Isuzu?" Rin winced. She didn't like when Hana used her real name. "I stole them from Kagura!" Hana stiffened. "I just got a

call from Momiji. Kisa saw them in the act and now we have proof. C'mon, Let's go." Rin nodded, and together they walked off to

Momiji's house.

-----------

Ga-woon went up the half pipe, pulling a one eighty degree turn, the rolling to the other side and doing a flip to get on top, letting the

skateboard roll down to where Haru stood, drinking a soda. "Hurry up and skate will ya!" Ga-woon shouted sliding down. Haru

shrugged nonchallantly. "I don't feel like it." Ga-woon glared at him. "Then why did you ask me to skate with you!" He demanded

indignantly. Haru smirked. "Cause I find it funny when you're mad." Ga-woon sobered. "What kind of freidship is that?" Haru shrugged.

"No idea. Why are you friends me anyway? I'm not very normal." Ga-woon laughed, clapping him on the back. "What the hell? We're all

screwed up some way. At least you bathe and I don't have to fight you for chicks. In my book, that makes you all right." Haru was

shocked. No one but Kyo had _truly _accepted him. He was about to answer, when Ga-woon's cell phoen wrang. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ga-woon we got a problem." Momiji replied anxiously. "What's the problem?" He asked, turning away from Haru. "Icy's gonna get

blackmailed by Kagura. We need you here. Bring Haru along too." Ga-woon nodded, then realized he was on the phone. He was about

to answer, when he remembered Haru. He turned around, only to stop mid-turn.Haru did a flip in mid-air, doing a three-sixty spin before

landing on the ground. "What the hell! Are you crazy!Why'd you jump off the halp-pipe like that! You could've been killed!"

Ga-woon declared, forgeting about the phone in his hand.Haru shrugged. "It isn't that high."Ga-woon scoffed. "Yeah and hell's just a

sauna." Haru smirked. "Exactly." Shaking his head,Ga-woon placed his cell to his ear. "Hello?" No answer. "God damnit! He hung up on

me!" Putting his cell away, he turned to Haru. "C'mon. We gotta get to Momiji's house." Haru balked. "The bunny? I'd rather not see

him." Ga-woon rolled his eyes. "I'm not exactly thrilled at the prospect of seeing him either, but it has to do with Tohru so I'm

going." Haru smirked mischievously. "Has Kyo gotten her pregnant?"Ga-woon growled. "Hell no! Let's go."He stormed off, a

snickering Haru following suit.

-----------

Momiji tried callingHiro for the third time but he got no answer. "Damn itHiro pick up." He muttered.Kisa looked over woriedly. "He

still won't answer?" She asked. He nodded. "Yeah. It's got me worried." The heard a knock at the door.Momiji went over toanswer it,

only to get hit in the face with it when it was thrown open. "Oh yeah I left it open..." He replied dizzily as he fell to the floor.

Ga-woonlaughed. "Oops. Sorry man, didn't see you there."Ga-woon apologized. Haru smirked. "Didn't see him, or couldn't see him?"

Momiji jumped quickly, nearly getting a concusion as he did so. "Hey!" He replied indignantly. The others laughed before sobering . "Hey

where's Hanajima? Isn't she the one that was supposed to bring the evidence?" Ga-woon asked. Haru smirked. "Wow. I'm surprised you

know such a big word Ga-woon." Ga-woon turned om him angrily. "You want to say that to my face Sohma?"

"How about you save that for some other time, hmm?"Hana asked as she stepped between them. Both teens stepped apart, Ga-woon

glaring daggers at an indifferent Haru. "Alright then. You all know why we're here. If you don't," Hana continued, looking pointedly at

Momiji, "We're here because Kagura has gotten some hard evidence that can work _against_ Icy. We cannot allow it." Haru looked at Rin

who was fidgeting with a pakage in her lap. He leaned over her, trying to get a better look at it.

----------

Rin stiffened, feeling the warm breathe of someone behind her. She turned abrubtly, coming face to face with Haru. She blushed crimson

as he moved closer. "What's in the pakage Isuzu?" He asked, whispering the question. "How about you wait till Hana tells us?" Momiji

demanded angrily. Haru stepped away, with a smirk on his face. "Jealous Bunny?" Momiji scoffed. "Hardly. You're dumber than Ga-

woon! What's there to be jealous about?" "Hey!"Ga-woon shouted indignantly. "Why the hell am _I_ always dissed!"Haru gave him a

blank look. "I don't know. You tell me." Ga-woon was about to jump on both of them, when Hana cleared her throat. "If you all don't

mind, I'd like to finish this _today_." The guys sat down abruptly. Rin snickered at there stupidity. "Okay, now that we've gotten that settled,

let's comtinue. Rin has in her lap, the blackmail. Before anyone asks, no you wll not see it." Johnny frowned. "Why not?"

"Because...would you like someone to see something that could make you do whatever the other person wanted?"Ga-woon asked.

Hana nodded. "That's right. So, what's our plan of action?"Rin shook her head. "There is no plan. Kagura probably has copies. The best

we can do is warn Icy." They looked at eachother solemnly. "So who's doin' the honors?" Haru asked indifferently. Hana sighed. "Kisa

will be."

------

Tohru walked in the direction of her house, annoyed that Kyo had 'offered' to walk her home. _'Offer my ass. He decided he **had** to_

_do it.'_ He walked next to her, unaware of her thoughts. He knew she was angry and why, but he wasn't about to let her leave the school

by _herself_. Even if she could defend herself. "So...the weather's nice huh?" He commented. She shrugged non commitely. She knew he

was trying to initiate conversation but didn't feel like making it any easier for him. He sighed. "Fine. I'll try a different approach. Is there

someone you like?" Her eyes widedned in shock, and she stopped walking. "What kind of a stupid question is _that_?" He grinned. "Why

is it stupid?" He asked. "Because! You know I like you!" She declared fuming. He smirked. "Just the answer I wanted to hear. 'Cause ya

know, I like you too." He replied seriouly. Aware of what she'd just uttered, she turned away. "Uh..why don't we keep walking?" He

grinned, grabbing her hand. "Yeah sure. But only if you'll occasionally talk to me. otherwise, this walk'll be completely pointless."

-----------

Hiro walked in the direction of Icy's house, intent on beating the shit out of her. _'It's her fault Kisa was with Momiji. I'm sure of it.' _

She'd never liked him in the first place. She'd made it blatantly obvious whenever he was with Kisa. _'Well no more. I won't bother Kisa_

_anymore, but the Ice Queen still has to get her just deserts.' _He caught sight of her with Kyo and smirked. _'They're always__together _

_lately, aren't they?'_ He strollled in their direction cassually, and noticed they were deep in a discussion. He ran at her, and would've

pounced on her, but Kyo jumped in front of her, blocking the blow with his body. "What the hell are you doing Hiro!" He demanded

angrily. "I'm getting that bitch back for what she did!" He screamed back. Tohru glared at him coldly. "What the hell are you talking about

Sohma? I have done nothing." Hiro scoffed. "Don't lie bit--" Before he could finish his sentence,Kyo punched him in the gut, effectively

cutting off his air. "Don't even go there Hiro." He spat between clenched teeth. "What the hell are you saying Pyro! It's her fault Kisa went

to Momiji!" She clenched her fists. "What the hell are you talking about? Kisa's always gone to Momiji when she has a problem! They're

cousins you idiot!" Hiro stepped back. "They're...related?" He asked astonished. "Of course! Whyelse do you think they live

together?" Tohru asked. Hiro's eyes widened. "T-they live together!" She nodded. "Yeah, he and his father live on the first floor. She and

her mother live on the second floor."He looked away sheepishly. "...Sorry."Tohru rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just don't do that again." Pyro smirked. "Yeah or else you'll end up with more that just a bruise on your stomach." Headded

before, he and Tohru walked away. Hiro sighed. "I better apologize to Kisa and Momiji as well." He muttered, before walking in

the direction of Kisa's house. _'Shit...what a day...' _

_--------_

Kisa walked quickly to Icy's house. She needed to get there before Icy got there. She spotted both Icy and Pyro walking towards her

house and sighed in relief._ 'Now I can warn them both.'_ She ran over to them and tried to catch her breath. "Psst! Icy,Pyro!" Both

turned and walked towards Kisa. "What is it Kisa?" Tohru asked smilimg.Kisa swallowed nervously. "Kagura says she has

something on you. We tried to stop her but couldn't." Icy smirked. "She can't hurt me. So don't worry about it Kisa." Pyro nodded

smirking as well. "Besides, if she does hurt Tohru, I'll personally hurt her." Waving goood bye, both Icy and Pyro left.Kisa sighed.

_'Let's just hope so.' _She started for her own house, when she noticed Hiro sitting on a park bench. "Hiro? What are you doing here?"

She asked quietly. He gave her a smile. "Waiting for you. Walk you home?" She smiled and nodded. _'Things can't possibly get _

_worse...can they?.' _She thought in an attempt to reassure herself. Boy was she wrong.

* * *

Well, that's the end. Sorry for not including my intended geusts, but I did this sort of last minute. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review! 


	11. Chapter 10

Hey everyone I'm back and faster than last time! I actually brought the guest I said I would! Ladies, Gentelmen and Kazuma--  
**Kazuma-**HEY!  
**Faye-(**Ignores) Put your hands together for, Obscure Guise, formerly known as Sillyningengirl, and Miss Kitty!  
(Clapping is heard as they enter it is mostly done by the forced cast.)  
**O.G-**Hello  
**Miss Kitty-**Greetings and Salutations.  
**Faye-**Right, so O.G, what is the meaning behind your name?  
**O.G**-Well you see,I used to be a big phantom of the opera fan, and since I haven't been writing in fanfiction for a while. (I was making the phantom of the opera fan fiction at the time) I thought I could spice my name up a bit. So I used Obscure Guise, so whenever I wrote my initials in a letter, well, it would look like the phantom was writing it. Because he's referred to as OG...Opera ghost.  
**Faye-** R-i-g-h-t. Would that be classified as Obsession or dedication? I go with the former cause the latter is waay to nice.  
**Miss Kitty-** (Shocked) Icy!  
**Faye-** (Sheepish) Right, moving on before O.G kicks my ass, Miss Kitty, who's your favorite Fruits Basket character? Resources tell me **O.G-** has a tie between Hatori and Hatsuharu.  
**Miss Kitty-** My favorite has to be Kyo.  
O.G-I forgot, you two are Kyo fans to the core. What about the other Sohmas?  
**Faye-** (Deadpan) what about them?  
Other Sohmas- Hey!  
Faye-Sorry, but no time for an encore. We'll finish this later, now on with the story. If your actually reading this, and you also read it in the end, you'll find a shocking revelation about this story near the end. Enjoy! Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

Tohru turned slightly and saw her cousin staring at her. "Alright Ga-woon, I put up with it on the way to school, but now that class is

about to start, I'm fed up with it. Why the hell are you looking at me!" She demanded loudly, eliciting the stares of her peers. Ga-woon's

eyes widened. "Whoa Icy chill! You're louder than usual. Is something wrong?" She gave him a droll look. "Yeah, you staring at me." He  
grinned at her sheepishly. "It's just that I'm worried, that's all." She scoffed and turned her attention back to the front of the room, where

Shigure was looking through a mountain of books. Shrugging, she let her gaze wander around the room, until she spotted Kagura laughing

at her. Rolling her eyes, she was about to turn away, when Kagura motioned for her to come over. She sneered, and turned away. _'She _

_thinks I'm going to be the one to move? Ha! I **knew**__she was on crack.'_

-----

Kagura hit the table with her fist indignantly. "How the hell can she just turn away! And from _me_!" Arisa sighed at this girl's stupidity.

"Kagura, that's the Ice Queen you're trying to order around. Not even a teacher can get her to do something. Go over there and talk to

her." Arisa ordered with as much patience as she could. Kagura got up, but she didn't get far before Hatsuharu got up, blocking her path.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked quietly. She waved her hand, brushing his question off. "Get out of my way idiot. I

have some unfinished business with the Ice Queen." He rolled his eyes. "What do you take me for? A sponge with no brain? Because

y'know, that's what I thought _you_ were…" Kagura made an attempt to slap him, wanting to get that smug smirk off his face, but hit

nothing when the Ice Queen herself caught her arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing Sohma?" She asked in a bored tone.

Kagura pried out her hand, with much difficulty, then straightened her clothes. "I came to show you this!" She replied pulling out the

blackmail picture. Tohru scanned it indifferently. "W-o-w. You caught us making out. Aren't you proud?" She asked in a mocking tone.

Kagura glared at her angrily. "You bitch! You're just saying that now! Wait till I get something better on you! Then people will know the

real whore that you are!" In an instant, Kagura was on the floor, bleeding from her nose. "S-she punched me!" She accused. Tohru

smirked, cracking her knuckles. "That was just one of many that you deserve bitch, and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave me

the hell alone." Shigure sighed. "Tohru? I know Kagura instigated this fight, but for the safety of the class and her, I need you to go to

Hatori's class." She shrugged, walking out. "You did that on purpose Shigure-sensei! You know that's Pyro's class!" Kagura shouted

indignantly. "Is it?" Her teacher asked innocently. "Alright let's get started."

----

Hatori heard the knock and walked over to the door. Opening it, he was surprised to find Tohru on the other side of it. He sighed,

running a hand through his hair. She stepped back, and taking her hint, he stepped outside as well. "Alright, why are you here? What has

Shigure done to himself this time?" He asked not the least bit worried. "Oh no, it's nothing like that. He sent me over here because I

punched Kagura." He smirked at her. "Nice. You got her 'precious' face?" He asked sardonically. She smirked in return. "Of course.

What do you take me for?"

"Someone who could have gotten suspended, if the whole world didn't hate that bitch." Pyro answered as he leaned against the wall.

"Back from the bathroom I see. How about you show Miss Honda to a seat away from the rest of the class? Don't make out in my class

now." He scolded good naturedly. "Now, inside." He ordered.

-----

Shigure laughed evilly as he picked the big book from his pile. "Alright class. Since the principle has been complaining about my teaching

methods, I decided to delve into a little law. Alright any questions?" He asked. Hanajima raised her hand. "I don't think the air heads in

this class will be able to grasp this sir. I think you better stick to the creative writing." She declared. Ga-woon glared at her. "Down

Hana, not everyone's as smart as you. But don't rub it in out damn faces." He retorted. She glared back at him. "I'm not a dog idiot."

Rin got in between them. "Guys please! Just let Shigure-sensei teach!" She pleaded. Ga-woon turned away. "Whatever." Hana sat back

quietly. "Okay, now that that's over with, let's begin." He looked down at his book, and began reading. "Law, much like life, was ever a

study of trials…"

"Yeah, right. Life is a soul-sucking test that you either survive or you fail. Personally, I think failure blows, so I intend to survive and laugh

my ass off at all the losers." Haru responded. "Did I ask you?" Shigure asked scathingly. "Nope. But I just felt like answering." He

replied indifferently. Shigure sighed exasperated. "Fine, let's move on to history then." He pulled out a slightly smaller book. "Here it is. It

says ancient monks wouldn't allow visitors, other than monks or priests, into their temples."

"Why not?" Ga-woon asked. "Well because they were very religious." Shigure answered. "Well then, they can just bow down and kiss

my ass." Ga-woon retorted. Shigure felt his left eyes twitching. "O-k-a-y. Fine. Then let's move on to psychology." He pulled out an

extremely small book. "The human brain can store information, but how it understands it is a different matter." Shigure read. "So that

means we grasp everything differently?" Hanajima asked. He nodded, smirking evilly. "That's true. And I'll show you an experiment. Ga-

woon, go stand outside." Shrugging, Ga-woon got up and left. "Alright, Saki. What would you do if you were in a locked car with a

brick?" She gave him a skeptical look. "Unlock the car. The brick is completely useless unless you were trying to get _into_ the locked

car." She answered. Shigure beamed. "Very good. Now let me show you what I mean." He went and opened the door, pulling Ga-woon

in. "Ga-woon, what would you do if you were in a locked car with a brick?" Ga-woon smirked. "Throw the brick out of the window."

He answered. Shigure held in a laugh at his pupil's stupidity. "Why?" Ga-woon shrugged. "To get some air." He replied. Shigure laughed.

"You're supposed to get out of the car!" Ga-woon frowned. "But it's locked, duh." The whole class burst out laughing. "And that was

what I was talking about." Shigure replied.

------

Hatori stopped reading the directions when he heard the laughter coming from the next room. "Shigure…" He muttered between

clenched teeth. "I'll be right back. I have to go check up on something. Just go ahead and add the hydrogen peroxide to the compound.

But not too much." He cautioned as he stepped out of the room. Kyo smirked evilly as he added the tiniest bit of chemicals to his

compound. His lab partner, who just happened to be Yuki, was too busy trying to see up Tohru's skirt, which was distracting him at the

moment. "Yo, faghet! Will you add the Hydrogen Peroxide to this shit? I already did everything else. The least you could do is move your

gay hands and add it in." Kyo goaded. Yuki turned around pissed. "Fine dumb ass, I will." Kyo stifled a laugh, before getting up and

walking over to Tohru. He shielded her with his body, waiting for Yuki to do the inevitable. They heard an explosion and a scream. "Oh

shit! What the hell did you do to this crap Flame boy?" Yuki shouted as he tried to wipe the compound off his body. "Oh you know, I

added a little before _you_ did." Pyro replied laughing. Tohru smirked, trying hard not to laugh at the expression on Yuki's face. "You

know pretty boy, you make a great door mat." Pyro mocked. Yuki frowned. "Why the hell would I be a door mat?"

"Because you let that bitch walk all over you." Akito answered as he walked over. Pyro clenched his fist. "Watch your tone idiot." He

threatened. Akito scoffed, not the least bit afraid of his threat. "Why are you being so overprotective of her? She's a whore. That bitch

even went out with _me_." Pyro laughed humorlessly. "That's one of the things I _didn't_ need to know about." He declared before punching

Akito in the face. "That's for being a bastard." Pyro punched him in the stomach, before slamming his head on the desk. They heard the

sickening crack, but Pyro didn't stop there. He kneed Akito in the stomach, before elbowing him on the back. Yuki, afraid that Pyro

wouldn't stop, jumped on his back. Pyro flipped him over him, slamming his foot into his stomach when he hit the floor. Pyro smirked as

he saw them both writhing on the floor. "Two birds of a feather die together." He muttered, before Hatori grabbed his arm. Kyo winced

as he flexed his strained hand. "My bad, guess I forgot I wasn't supposed to move it."

"Kyo, you know what this means right?" Hatori asked. Kyo sighed, grabbing Tohru's hand and pulling her towards him. "Sorry. This

might be the last time I see you." He whispered in her ear before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Hatori sighed as he saw Tohru's

pained look, but this was his job. No matter how much he hated the punks on the floor. "Let's go Kyo." Pyro nodded, before touching

her cheek one last time, and leaving.

-----

Tohru stood there stunned. "Are you gonna let them take the only happiness you've ever known?" She turned towards the person who'd

said that and her eyes widened in shock. "Hiro…?" He smirked. "You think I'd let them take Kisa away from me? Or vice versa? Go

after him!" He replied giving her a push. She smiled at him. "Thanks a lot. You actually are cooler that you look." She teased as she was

leaving. "Hey!" When she was gone, Hiro dropped his light-hearted façade and left the classroom, going next door. He didn't even

knock, just walked in. "We have a huge problem." Being the first words out of his mouth, it caused complete mayhem in the room. "Hiro,

what the hell are you doing here?" Shigure asked trying to calm his class. "Pyro's been taken to the head honcho 'cause he kicked both

Akito and Yuki's asses." Hiro recounted. "Shit! You know what that means right? That dumb ass will be arrested!" Ga-woon shouted

jumping out of his seat. Haru shrugged nonchalantly. "So? Shit like this always happens, whether it's me or him." He got up, and walked

towards Hiro. Ga-woon grabbed him and shoved him at the wall "You asshole! I don't care about you, but Icy cares about that dumb

ass!" Haru, who'd had his eyes closed, opened them to show Ga-woon a glimpse of what he was capable of. Even so, Ga-woon didn't

step down. "Fine. Let's go save his ass then." Haru growled out. Hiro laughed. "That's better…I guess." Then before Shigure could

react, the three of them took off sprinting down the hall, Hiro recounting how it had happened as they ran. "Hey! Get back here." He was

about to go after them, when he felt a hand on his sleeve. "I'm sorry about this Shigure-sensei, but they need to help her." Kisa replied

quietly. He sighed. "I know, but it would have been easier if I'd put up some resistance."

------

The principle, Takeshi Kamiya, scrutinized the tawny haired teen standing in front of him. He was surprised that the teen had refused to sit

down. Instead he stood behind the chair. He also glanced to the other two who were sitting on the other side of the room, still bleeding

from some of the wounds inflicted on them. "Let me get this straight. You say Kyo attacked you? Am I correct Akito?" He asked. Akito

nodded, holding the ice pack to his head. "You are correct sir. He attacked me while I spoke to Yuki." Takeshi glanced at Yuki for

confirmation. "It's true sir. He attacked him like a rabid animal. I tried to stop him in fear of him killing Akito, but he attacked me too. He

would have kept going, but Hatori-sensei stopped him." Yuki declared glaring at Kyo. "Is what they say true Kyo?" Takeshi asked.

He'd seen the boy's record, and would not have been surprised if he had done as they said. Kyo didn't even glance at them. "Why the

hell ask? You'd believe them even if they told you I was a girl." He replied giving the principle a mocking stare. "Don't push me Sohma.

I'll only ask once. Are they telling the truth?" Pyro glanced away, feeling a muscle working in his jaw. He knew this scenario. He'd been

through it enough to know that no one would believe him. Everyone knew of his record. They wouldn't be surprised with this shocking

revelation. They would never believe him. "What the hell do you care old man? You wanna suspend me anyways." Kyo replied kicking

the chair in front of him so hard that it hit the principle's desk, four feet away. "Yuki, Akito? Please leave while I deal with Kyo." Takeshi

ordered as he turned a scathing look to Kyo who returned it with an intensity that surprised him. As they were leaving, Akito smiled at

Kyo in contempt. Yuki approached him. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of Miss Honda." He whispered, thinking he was safe. "Hell

fuck no. You're life is mine." Pyro snarled as he threw himself on Yuki. He punched him in the face continually, and would have caused

more damage, if the principle hadn't hauled him off. "Kyo! Calm down!"

----

Tohru ran in, just as Kyo was pulled off a bloody Yuki, who was helped up by Akito. "Pyro! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She demanded walking over to him. He immediately calmed down, as she stood in front of him. He leaned over and whispered something

in her ear. Her eyes flashed as she glared at Yuki. "You bastard. Just watch yourself later or you'll be wishing you'd been a girl for the

rest of your screwed up life." She threatened. "What is the meaning of this? Miss Honde? Why aren't you in class?" The principle asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm here to clear his name. He only attacked these idiots because Akito called me a whore." Takeshi glanced at

Akito reprovingly. "You know our policies about name-calling. Are you still willing to press charges against Kyo? Because you will also

get your fair share of trouble if you do." Akito glowered at them. "Even so, he still attacked Yuki!" He accused.

"Yeah but only because he jumped on him first." She retorted. "Even so, for attacking two students, he will have to be expelled." Takeshi

declared gravely. "What! He wasn't even the one who started it!" Tohru exclaimed in disbelief. "Would you rather have me arrested for

assault?" Kyo asked in a deadpan. "This is the only way to go." She shook her head. "What if you suspend him instead? For two days?"

The principle shook his head. "I can't do that." He replied. "What if you suspend me too? Since I haven't done anything that should be

fair right?" She wagered. Takeshi thought it over. "Deal. You two are suspended for two days. Don't come back until your forty-eight

hours are up." He dismissed them, ignoring the protests of the other two. _'This better not cost me my job.'_

-----

Hiro, Ga-woon and Haru caught up to Kyo and Tohru as they were slamming their lockers. "Whoa, Icy what the hell happened?" Ga-

woon asked. "We got suspended for two days." She answered. "What do you mean? You didn't do anything unless…fool." Hiro

declared as he shook his head. "Wait, what? Hiro do you know what she did?" Ga-woon asked confused. Haru smirked. "She put her

neck on the line for him. Nice one Ice Queen. Didn't know you had it in you." He teased. She glared at him. "If you know what's good

for you, you'll tell no one what went on here." She threatened. He waved her off. "Chill your highness, I'll tell no one." Kyo popped Haru

over the head. "Jeez, have more respect will ya? I could have been expelled." Haru rolled his eyes. "Knowing you, you'd be six feet

under if it weren't for her." Kyo glared at him. "Hey I resent that."

"You should idiot. If it weren't for the fact that this principle was a complete softie when it came to girls, you'd be screwed." Hiro

retorted. Pyro rolled his eyes. "You know what? I'm tired of getting made fun of. I did what I had to do and that's that." Tohru laughed.

"Well, we better leave before they arrest us for still being on school property." She declared walking off. Kyo hung back, pulling out

gloves from his pocket. "Here. Keep an eye on those two idiots while we're gone okay?" He ordered as he handed them over to Haru,

who immediately put them on. "Right. Later dude." He replied with a smirk as Pyro left. "What are the gloves for?" Ga-woon asked.

"It's time we did a little spying. First thing's first, we have to pay a little visit to Kagura Sohma and make her understand why no one

messes with any of us." Haru replied darkly.

* * *

**Faye-**We're back and O.G has decided that she has a question that might shock you all. I've also given O.G a new name. She has now been dubbed Kurenai!  
**Kurenai-**Right. So I heard you're making a sequel to Fire and Ice!  
**Faye-**Grrr...Flame spilled the beans didn't she?  
**Miss Kitty-(**Whistles innocently) I heard nothing.  
**Faye-(**Twitches).Whatever.To answer your question, yes. Ironically it's called Thunder & Water. But instead of it being about two people who are opposite elements, it talks about Haru's different personalities and how he copes with his love for Rin.  
**Kurenai-**Oh yay! I think I might enjoy that story (rrealizes her mistake) not that I didn't enjoy your first one, it was great!  
**Faye-** Great save.  
**Kurenai-**Heh  
**Miss Kitty-**Please Review or else Icy will be very mad.  



	12. Chapter 11

OMG, I am soooo sorry! I didn't mean for it to drag out this long! As soon as school started I was assualted with crap to do! Even as I type this, I have to do a book report that's due on monday...Damn it my life sucks (cries)  
**Kazuma:** Don't justify yourself! You made everyone suffer! (Exaggerating)  
**Me:** I doubt anyony one missed it _that_ much...right?  
**Kyo:** (Smacks forehead) That question isn't even _worth_ answering. Don't you pay attention to your reviews?!  
**Me:** (Looks at Kazuma pointedly) What the hell have you been doing?  
**Kazuma:** (Blanches) Is that the mail you spoke of?  
**Me:** (Sighs) This isn't even worth contemplating anymore. I'm sorry for such a long wait. I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy! Oh yes...well, I'm sorry to say but I added two new characters to the story, Tae Yeon Im and Jung-woon Im from Kill me Kiss me. These two (mostly Jung-wo) are supposed to produce complications of some sort...well maybe. I just didn't want Ga-woon feeling lonely! (Laughs)

* * *

Tohru and Kyo rounded the corner, watching in dismay as they noticed a police officer at his house.

"What the hell did you do?" She hissed pulling him back around.

He looked sheepish. "Well, you know that time when we played out in the garage?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with it?" She asked irritably.

"Absolutely nothing but I thought I'd bring it up anyway." He answered with a laugh.

"Kyo, this is so not the time. Why the hell are they there?"

"Probably because Yuki called them on me. You do know that I can still get arrested for that, right?"

She rolled her eyes, dragging him into a hole in the fence. They found themselves behind her house, which surprised him.

"How the hell did you know that we'd end up here?" He asked in disbelief.

She smirked. "I knew because I made the hole…well Ga-woon did anyway. I told him where to put it."

He nodded as she led him into her house. He let out a whistle of appreciation as he saw the interior of the house. "Whoa, nice house." He complimented.

She smiled at him. "Thanks. I'm really grateful to my uncle and aunt for taking me in. If it weren't for them, I'd probably still be taking up space in an orphanage."

He watched her go up the stairs, dropping her books at the top. Shrugging, he followed her up; nearly tripping over the shirt she'd left on the floor. "Jeez Tohru, what the hell are you doing? Stripping?"

He heard her scoff from a room at the end of the hall. "Don't overrate yourself Pyro; I'm not _that _desperate to be with you."

He shrugged, following her voice until he was in front of a midnight blue door. "Jeez, Shishou would never let me do something like _that_." He muttered.

He was about to open the door, when she opened it herself. He noticed that she now had on a short white skirt, with thigh high black stockings. She wore a regular black tank, and a pair of black combat boots.

"Uh…overdressed much?"

She glared at him, before pulling her hair into a high ponytail. "Don't blame me! My aunt was the one who went shopping! Without me!"

He snickered. "I like her taste."

She hit him upside the head. "Pervert."

Grinning, he followed her into a room across the hall from her own. This time, the door was a forest green. "Whose room is this?"

She opened the door and walked in. "Its Ga-woon's. Since we can't go to your house—"

"Obviously." He muttered.

She glared at him and continued. "You can borrow some of his clothes. For now."

"Listen I appreciate the offer but I'd rather not. Your cousin would kill me if I did that." He answered.

She gave him a saccharine smile. "You'll do it if you value your life Kyo."

He grimaced. "Since you put it that way…" He muttered. "Why don't you chose then princess?"

She giggled, very unlike her, before walking into Ga-woon's closet. He heard rummaging, before she produced the articles of clothing. He saw them and raised a brow. "You're not serious?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Does it look like I'm joking?"

He blanched. _'Aw man.'_

_----_

Shigure decided that the best thing to do was to continue with the lesson, rather than doing what he wanted to do. He knew that Tohru could take care of herself, but he worried about her sanity. What would she do without Kyo? He hated to admit it, but he knew about her attachment to the Pyromaniac, even if she wouldn't acknowledge it herself. Unbeknownst to the two of them, they depended on each other a lot more than he himself liked. Of course, he was happy that she was happy, but she didn't know about Kyo's past like he did. Then again, her past wasn't exactly a walk in the park either.

"Yo Sensei. We're back."

He looked up to find his two elusive students, at the door. Standing close to six feet, Ga-woon was intimidating, if not deadly. With his ruggedly 'handsome' appearance, he looked like your regular gangster. Hatsuharu, on the other hand, was about a head shorter. When you looked at him, you probably thought he was one of those pretty boy types, though he had more of an edge with his tattoos and spiky hair. Even so, the two made an odd combination, and he often found himself wondering what had brought them together as friends in the first place.

He motioned Ga-woon over, surprised when Haru followed as well. "What, are you both connected now?" He asked dryly.

Haru gave him a blank look. "Are you suggesting that I'm gay?"

Ga-woon bit back a laugh as he watched the exchange of glares between Shigure and Haru; one was filled with rancor, the other with barely any emotion at all.

"R-i-g-h-t. How about we save this love fest for later?" Ga-woon asked wryly, receiving glares from the other two. Ignoring them he continued, "Why did you call us over?"

"What happened in the office? Why isn't Tohru with you?" Shigure asked.

Ga-woon and Haru exchanged glances. "Well…"

"She laid her ass on the line for him and got suspended for it." Haru answered.

Shigure ground his teeth in annoyance. "How long?"

"Two days."

"Sit down then. Class is almost over anyway." Shigure ordered. To the class he said, "Sit tight and don't move. There are only ten minutes left of class. I'm going across the hall. If anyone, so much as breathes, you will all be writing a thesis that consists of one hundred pages, and then typing it. Am I understood?"

He was answered by silence. He was about to leave, until he spotted a raised hand in the back. He noticed vaguely, that is was gloved. "Yes?"

"How many sticks do you have to shove up your ass to become a prick?" Haru asked.

"Excuse me? The what up my where?" Shigure asked calmly.

"Never mind."

Shigure rolled his eyes. Yep, that was why he had become a teacher…not.

----

Tohru laughed hard as Kyo looked down at himself in disdain. He now wore a pair of baggy blue jeans with so many pockets, he didn't know if he could trust putting his keys in one of them in fear of losing them forever. He wore a sleeveless black shirt that exposed the flame tattoos on his wrists and upper arm. Much to his amusement, he wore fingerless biker gloves that were black, as did Tohru.

"Okay…what am I supposed to do when I hold your hand? I want to actually feel your skin, not leather." He muttered.

She gave him a reproachful glare before turning around and walking out. He followed her down the stairs, to the back of the house. Or maybe it was the front. He couldn't really tell anymore. She opened the door and he followed her outside. As soon as she locked the door, she turned to him with a steely gaze.

"Oh c'mon Tohru! I was kidding! I respect whatever it is you do! You know I do." He declared seriously.

She sighed before giving him a half-hearted smile. "Alright. I believe you. Where do you wanna go for the rest of the day? You can choose today, providing we don't get caught."

He crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She gave him an impish grin. "Chill out Pyro. I'm kidding. Where do you want to go?" She repeated,

He thought it over. "Let's go to my house."

She gave him a droll look. "What would we do there? Besides, aren't the police still there?"

He smirked deviously. "That's part of the fun of getting in. C'mon, don't you trust me?" He asked as he offered her his hand.

She sighed, placing her smaller one in his. _'If only I didn't.'_

_----_

Haru smirked as he and Ga-woon walked into their second period, followed closely behind by a suspicious Momiji.

"Why won't you tell me what happened?" He demanded as he took a seat behind them.

Haru turned around to stare at Momiji irritably. "Why should I tell you _anything_?"

Ga-woon sent him a reproving glare. "Don't be like that Haru. Don't worry about it Momiji, we got something good planned."

Momiji looked unconvinced, but nodded none the less. "I'll buy that…for now."

Haru rolled his eyes before turning back around. He noticed that Hatori was glancing at the door as if he wanted to bolt out any minute, so when there was a knock on the door, he got up gratefully. Taking the chance to start operation S.O.W.S.C, he motioned for Ga-woon to do the honors. Ga-woon nodded, before getting up.

"Commencing operation S.O.W.S.C. Stop only when she cries." He muttered.

Kagura was just about to sit down, when the whole class heard a farting noise come from her.

Ga-woon waved his hand in front of his face. "Jeez Kagura, who knew you could pass a gas like _that_?"

She looked appalled. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked indignantly. "I haven't done anything!"

"I guess what they say is wrong. The silent ones aren't always the deadliest" Ga-woon joked before going to the front of the room and getting the air freshener.

As he was passing Haru, he dropped the bottle. "Damn it! Why do I have to be clumsy at a time like this?"

He bent over to pick it up, with a smirk on his face as he stood back up, bottle in hand. He walked over to where she was and began spraying the air close to her.

She sputtered. "What the hell are you doing?! I told you, I didn't fart!"

Ga-woon laughed, but paid no heed to her pleas as he continued spraying. As soon as he deemed it right, he stopped spraying and dropped the bottle again in the same exact spot, cursing his clumsiness. He was just putting the bottle back on the teacher's desk, when he heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

----

The brunette walked casually behind the principle, wondering vaguely why he was still talking. She knew the bell had sounded awhile ago, yet the man was still yapping about code of conduct. Frowning, she tried to tune him out, but his drone was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Sir? Are we almost to my class?" She couldn't help but feel the hopefulness creep out of her voice.

He turned around and gave her a sidelong look before he continued walking. "Yes we're almost there. Why are you so impatient? Your cousin seems to be faring better than you." He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "That's 'cause he left to find his class by himself awhile ago." She muttered.

He turned and glared at her sharply. "What was that Miss Im?"

She smiled demurely. "Nothing at all sir. I was just commenting on your tie. It's a wonderful color." She lied.

He gave her a long look before turning and knocking on a door. A dark haired man opened the door. She had to admit he was handsome, even if he was going to be her teacher.

"Sohma, I have a new pupil for you. This is Tae Yeon Im and her cousin—" The principle stopped short when he noticed that the boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, you mean Jung-woo? He walked into my class a couple of minutes ago." Hatori answered in a monotone.

Tae giggled as the principle turned three shades of red. "Well, I'll take my leave then." He replied stiffly before turning and going back the way they'd come.

Hatori turned an amused smirk on the girl. "You do know that your cousin hasn't shown up, right?"

She nodded, her bangs falling into her eyes. "Yeah I know. But he'll be here soon I swear."

He rolled his eyes. How many times had he heard that same line? "Whatever, just get in. Who knows what they're doing in there."

She nodded making her way inside, when she saw someone she had thought long ago dead. Okay that was being a little too dramatic, but he hadn't contacted her in four years and it was like he'd disappeared off the face of the planet.

"Ga-woon Kim! Why didn't you call when you left?" She demanded.

He turned towards her, his cerulean eyes wide in shock. "Tae…? Is that you?"

She flicked her hair behind her shoulder. "No, it's God." She replied sarcastically. "Of course it's me you dope!"

He stood there stock still as she made her way towards him. At five seven, she was a pretty emerald-eyed brunette. He noticed that she'd grown her hair, and no longer wore it short like a boy's but now wore it to her mid-back. She also had a more feminine appearance now, her uniform clinging perfectly to her curves.

"Wow," He breathed. "You sure have changed."

She rolled her eyes. "Four years does that to a person." She replied before reaching up and planting a kiss on his cheek.

He stood there grinning like an idiot, until their teacher brought him back to the present. "Would you like to have a seat lovebirds? I would really like to get my class started." Hatori drawled.

Ga-woon and Tae blushed. "Uh, yeah sure."

----

Haru smirked as Ga-woon took a seat beside the new girl. He was lucky the first phase of the plan was over or he'd have gone over and kicked his ass for being an idiot. Giving the signal to Rin, he watched as she walked over to Kagura, bumping into the table and knocking over her stuff.

"Oops! I'm so sorry Kagura! I didn't know I could be so clumsy!" Rin apologized.

Kagura got up angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you bitch? You're always bumping into me! What are you gay?"

Rin held back the urge to kill the whore and looked apologetic. "No. I'm just extremely clumsy."

Kagura sneered. "Either that or extremely stupid."

Rin reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a beautifully wrapped chocolate. "As a token of my apology I offer you this chocolate."

Kagura glared at it disdainfully. "I don't eat chocolate. It's fattening."

Rin bit the inside of her cheek hard. She was about to retort, when Haru put an arm around her shoulders. "But this chocolate's from Pyro, right Rin?"

She could only nod silently. How many times had she wished for him to put his arms around her?

Kagura squealed in delight. "Are you serious? Then give it here. I can't let my Ashy-poo down."

Haru cringed as she snatched the chocolate from a shocked Rin. "Bon appetite." He muttered before pulling Rin away. As soon as they were out of ear shot, he pulled her closer. "What the hell is wrong with you? You could have ruined the plan." He hissed.

She blushed crimson. "I'm sorry, but you never told me what to do if she refused."

"You were supposed to improvise you idiot." He spat before pulling away from her as if she were diseased.

She felt like crying, but used a fake smile to cover it up. Momiji noticed and glared at Haru as he took his seat. "What the hell did you say to Rin?"

Haru glanced over, a look in his eye that Momiji had never seen before. "What I had to." He replied before turning back around. It was only a matter of time before everything was to fall into place, and he didn't need any distractions. Especially a sniveling girl.

* * *

Well, I hoipe you enjoyed it. I promise I'll try to post up the next chapter soon, though I hope no one kills me for having to wait so long for _this_ update. Thank you! Don't forget to R&R! 


	13. Chapter 12

I'm sorry for the long wait. It was that damn writer's block... I'm extremely sorry to those who are fed up with me by now! I swear I'll try posting up the next chappie as soon as I can, but "I make no guarantees." (You'll understand this line later.)

* * *

Kyo glanced around the hedge. "That dude is still there. Who knew that cops could be so persistent?" He muttered.

Tohru rolled her eyes. "Let's go. What if they catch us behind this hedge? You and I will both get caught."

"Yeah, but I'll be the only one arrested." He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Scared?"

"No way. Okay maybe, but not for me, for you." He explained when she gave him a knowing look.

"Whatever you say." She replied, before darting across the yard. She made it to the back door of his house unspotted.

He rolled his eyes. "I thought I told you to be careful." He mouthed.

"Yeah well you're being a wuss." She mouthed back.

He sighed, before looking above him. He loved where his house was positioned, because there were two trees between his and Tohru's house. Of course, one tree was right above him, while the other was next to his, which meant they were separated by at least four meters. Only a pro, or an idiot, would attempt to do what he was about to do. Not being the former of the latter, he knew he'd have to be something in between.

Grinning, he climbed the tree deftly. Once up in a branch, he looked down to see Tohru regarding him with a frown on her face. He smirked, before running across one of the long branches, and jumping off.

Tohru nearly shrieked as he ran across the branch. It was thin and she had no idea how he'd even ran on it. When he jumped, she could have sworn her vision almost went dark. He landed on the other tree, but just barely. He caught on to one of the branches, before swinging up and out of view of the police's view who had turned when he'd heard a branch snap.

Looking down Kyo saw how pale she was and frowned. She couldn't have been _that _worried for him, could she? Shrugging, he silently climbed down, landing behind her softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, surprised when she jumped. She would have screamed, but when she turned around to rant, his mouth covered hers. This kiss was different from the last one they'd shared. While before they'd been passionate and needy, this one was sweet and tender. He pulled back, grinning like an idiot.

"Let's go inside through my window."

She raised a brow, still a little dazed from the kiss. "Isn't your room on the second floor?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we'll need to climb the tree. I'll go up first," he assured hurriedly. "Because you're wearing a skirt."

She smiled at him. "Alright. But this had better be worth it."

---------

Haru glanced towards Kagura, noting that her head was starting to droop. Now, all they needed to do was occupy her friend while they proceeded with the plan.

"Everyone, this is Jung-woo Im, Miss Tae's twin brother." Hatori introduced the new student. They needed a plan to keep Arisa from interfering, since it was almost time for the operation to begin. A plan forming in his head, Haru called over the new kid, waiting until he was right next to him before speaking. "Since your sister knows Ga-woon, I'm guessing you know Tohru as well."

"Yeah. What of it?" He asked in a bored tone.

Haru smirked. "Well, I'd like a favor, if you don't mind."

"Are you taking advantage of the fact that I know Tohru?"

"Perceptive, aren't you?"

Rolling his eyes, Jung-woo shook his head. "What do you want? I heard about this operation from that Rin. What would I do, _if_ I agreed?"

"Well…"

After explaining the plan, Haru sat back. "You think you can handle that?"

Instead of answering, Jung-woo walked off, towards his intended target. Stopping in front of her, he glanced to his right, before looking back at her.

Annoyed by the fact that someone was blocking her light, Arisa glanced up, anger evident on her face. "Hello? What the hell is wrong with you?" Hearing no answer, her look darkened. "What's wrong, dumb and deaf?"

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her arm. "It's not nice to make fun of someone you don't even know."

She tied pulling her arm out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. "Hey, that _hurts_."

"Is there a problem here?" Hatori asked as he assessed the situation.

Jung-woo immediately let go, but the momentary distraction was all that Haru had needed. Just as Kagura passed out, Haru caught her before she hit the floor. "Yo Hatori-sensei. Kagura passed out. Can I take her to the nurse?"

Hatori glanced behind him, wondering what had happened. He didn't trust Haru, but what choice did he have? No one, absolutely _no one_ liked Kagura. "Yeah why not?"

Just as he finished answering, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Smirking, Haru dragged Kagura out of the class, followed by a smirking Jung-woo.

"Something tells me things are going to get very chaotic around here." Hatori muttered.

----------

Kyo sat on his bed, noting with a grin the way Tohru stared around her. "This is your _room_?"

He nodded. "Yeah, is there something wrong with it?"

"Well, it looks so, so _barren_."

He grinned. "What can I say? I'm pretty lazy when it comes to decorating."

Plopping down on his bed, she let out a sigh. "So, what are we going to do? We still have a long way to wait before everyone else gets out."

He shrugged, leaning back. "Well, we could trade stories."

She leaned back as well, laying her head on his chest. "I'd rather not. How about we just lay here?"

"We could…but I'd rather beat you at Dead or Alive."

"Dead or Alive?"

"Yeah, D.O.A. It's an awesome fighting game for the PS2."

She raised a brow as he set up the game console and the game, giving her a control just as the game loaded.

"Come on, let's play with stakes. Two out of three wins. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants." Kyo wagered.

She smirked. "If you say so. To make it interesting, how about you fight with the guys and I use the girls?"

"Deal."

The first match was between Jann Lee and Lei fang. It didn't even take long, before she had lost. The second match was between Ayane and Hayate. It wasn't that long before he lost that match. Now tied, there was only one match left to decide the victor. Tohru chose Kasumi, while Kyo chose Ryu Hayabusa.

"You're going down Icy." He teased.

"I so doubt it." She replied just as playfully.

The match was extremely close, but in the end, she came out triumphant.

"What…she beat me?" He muttered in disbelief.

Tohru danced around uncharacteristically, before catching herself and smiling at him cutely. "So, are you ready for you punishment?"

He cringed slightly, as she leaned forward, surprised when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What, that's it?"

She smiled coyly. "Look on the Brightside. At least it'll keep you on your toes."

He shook his head, laughing at her antics. "Jeez. Sometimes I wonder about your sanity."

She smiled, an idea forming in her head. "You wanna go to the movies? There's a really cool game there, DDR."

He grinned. "Are you serious? The great Ice Queen knows how to play DDR?"

"Since I could walk." She replied. "What's wrong? Afraid you're going to lose?"

He smirked. "Alright, I accept your challenge. What movie are we watching though?"

She crossed her arm in thought. "How about _The Messengers_? It's supposed to be a good horror."

Shrugging, he nodded, before glancing out the window. "The cop's finally gone. You ready to have some fun?"

She raised a brow, allowing him to grab her hand and lead her out the door and down the stairs. He looked around warily, before leading her to a door at the end of the hallway. Opening it, he let go of her hand to find the light switch.

Squinting her eyes as they readjusted to the light, Tohru glanced around, finding that they were in the garage. "What are we doing here?"

He flipped a switch, motioning for her to follow him as the garage door started to open. "We're not walking there."

He pulled a tarp off a black ninja with red flames on it. "We're going on this."

"You can ride a motorcycle?" She asked in awe.

He sent her a droll look. "Well…yeah." He threw one leg over the bike, straddling it. "Hop on."

She glanced at it uncertainly, before getting on as well. She took the helmet he offered, and pulled it on. "What about you? Aren't you going to wear one?"

"Nah. It's always nice riding without one. As long as the cops don't catch us that is."

Tightening her hold around him, she watched him press the switch, before revving the bike. "This is the first time I've carried a passenger, so if we die, I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely, before peeling out of the garage, barely making it under the closing door.

Never one to flinch, Tohru swallowed, before squeezing him lightly. "I trust you Pyro, so we better not die."

He grinned, before taking off in the direction of the movie theater. "I make no guarantees."

-----------

Kagura awoke, to find herself in an uncomfortable position. She felt like she was hanging, but that had to be impossible. She was supposed to be in class, listening to Hatori-sensei's lecture.

Shifting slightly, she found that she could not move her arms from their position. "What the hell…?"

She heard laughing, and looked down, seeing three girls looking at her strangely.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped.

One of them pointed to her right, and she turned her head. She saw a big screen, with a huge lime green arrow on display. On closer inspection, she found that the top of the arrow was actually her _hair_! Her body was spread out eagle style on the wall, covered in a green material that finished her ensemble. The arrow, pointed to big lettering above her head that read 'dumb ass'.

Grinning as she started screaming, Ga-woon used the walkie talkie to radio Haru. "Soaring Eagle this is Black Hawk. Soaring Eagle do you read?"

"Idiot. I thought I told you no code names."

"Whatever. Kagura's screaming. It's only a matter of time before-"

A loud splash was heard as Kagura fell, costume and all, into the small pool of urine that had been positioned under her. Again, screaming could be heard, as girls who had gotten too close were splashed as well.

"Bull's eye." He declared triumphantly.

"Is it over?" Haru demanded.

"Operation arrow is over." Ga-woon confirmed. "Who's next?"

Haru smirked deviously, a plan forming in his sadistic head. "I have the perfect target. Get everyone ready. This one's gonna take all we've got."

-----------

Yuki took one look at Kagura, crying on the floor, only one name coming to mind. _'Hatsuharu!'_

Rounding the corner, he caught sight of Haru laughing it up over a cell phone. Grounding his teeth, he marched towards him. "Hatsuharu! Where the hell do you get off?"

Haru raised a brow, seemingly amused by Yuki's anger. "What's wrong? Mad that your girlfriend's a dumb ass?"

"You're the dumb ass! Just like that fucking Kyo!"

Haru's face hardened, a murderous glint appearing in his eyes. "You wanna say that in my face?"

"Why you mother fucker!" Yuki yelled as he lunged.

Rolling his eyes, Haru side-stepped out of the way and elbowed him in the back of the head. Yuki slammed onto the floor with a hard thud.

"Pathetic," Haru muttered as he stared down at him in disdain. "What did you think I was going to do? Just stand there?"

Without waiting for a reply, Haru grabbed Yuki by the back of his collar. Yanking him up, he slammed him into a locker. Yuki sung out at Haru in an attempt to get the younger teen to release him. On instinct, Haru ducked and punched Yuki in the stomach, earning a cry from the silver haired teen.

"Aw, did I hurt you pretty boy?" Haru drawled, an evil smirk forming on his handsome face. "Don't worry. Soon enough, you won't feel a thing."

Grabbing a hold of Yuki's head, Haru slammed it against the lockers twice, before slamming him onto the floor.

On the floor, Yuki bled from a deep cut on his forehead profusely. Half conscious, he tried to crawl away, only to get a foot strike his lower back.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Haru drawled. "We're not through just yet."

Yuki spurted out blood as he tried to gasp for breath. "Y-you're fuckin' _insane_."

Haru's laugh was cold and bitter. "And _those_ will be the last damn words you say."

* * *

(gasps) What will happen to Yuki? Is Haru as insane as everyone thinks? Why am I asking all these god damn questions?  
Anyways...please R&R to bring hope into this pathetic author's life. 


End file.
